One Little Change
by hpbrat2
Summary: Harry now CJ is adopted by everyone's favorite Jack Hodgins. What would happen if he grew up with the Squints? What if he went to Hogwarts at 15? Warnings: Slash, some language, HP/MF. Also BB & AM/JH mentioned. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've said it once, I'll say it again. I don't own anything recognizable. I am simply playing on the swing set left to all of us by the wonderful creators of Bones and Harry Potter. **

**If you don't like Harry's name being changed, now is the time to turn back, because it is changed and he doesn't go by Harry at all anymore.**

**Oh, and the Bones episodes will be out of order, I'm simply taking parts from all of them, that I've seen, for my purpose, as well as making up what I feel like. Anything that sucks, feel free to tell me, just don't flame. Flaming is stupid and will be used to heat my dungeon. **

**Chapter 1**

A 15-year-old teenage boy sat on the hard bench of the train after stowing his backpack, trunk shrunk within it, in the overhanging. He sat cross legged and opened his laptop. As it booted up, he traced the midnight blue ankh outlined in silver tattooed on the inside of his left wrist. He quickly shot off an email back home informing them he had arrived safely and made in on the train. His flight had landed from the US around 8 that morning and he'd head directly to the train station from there, making it to the train as one of the first ones there.

A knock on the door to the compartment brought him out of his work stupor. "Yes?"  
"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my compartment?" a lanky redhead asked. He was flanked on either side by a shorter boy with sandy blond hair and a tall black boy.

"CJ Hodgens and I don't see your name on it anywhere. On second thought, I don't even know your names."

"Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas," the Redhead, Weasley, looked at him expectantly.

"I'm afraid that means nothing to me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to look over some things before my dad calls."

"Is that a laptop?" Dean, the black kid, asked.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"But Muggle electronics don't work around magic."

He tapped a couple keys to close the open windows and flipped the computer around. "Clearly, mine does."

He sat across from him. "How did you get it to work?" he asked earnestly. "I've tried on different cell phones but my magic keeps frying the battery."

"Dean! What are you doing?" Ron shouted at him.

"I'll catch up with you later. I want to see how he does this."

They scoffed and walked away.

"Sorry about them. Shea is from a half and half family, but pretends he's pure. I'm a Muggleborn, so it would be easier to communicate with my family if I had a phone."

"It's all to do with the circuitry connecting the battery to the rest of the phone. It works better with some than others. I'll have Dad send me one in the next couple days. It'll take me about a week after I get it and the parts I need to get it fixed up because of classes and such, but it shouldn't take too long."

"How long did your laptop take?"

"I finished it a week ago, and it took about 4 days, but it's all I did for that weekend, except when Dad and Seeley forced me to eat and sleep."

"Who is Seeley?"

"My second godfather."

"Second?"

"My first is in a psychiatric facility after becoming apprentice to a cannibalistic serial killer," he said honestly, though his tone held a finality that Dean couldn't misunderstand. "I don't care if you stay or go, but I need to finish these reports by 1."

"I don't mind. What reports?"

"For court. I take the reports from the medical examiners and all of the forensic scientists to make reports that are understandable to the jury, judge, and lawyers for court. I need to compile the reports from the Squinterns. Miss Wick and Dr. Edison just sent me theirs a few hours ago, but I was on the plane. Morons forgot I was leaving and Caroline has court at 10 on a child abuse case and wants the file two hours early to look over it before passing it to the judge by 9."

"You work for the forensics lab?"

"I practically grew up there. I've been doing reports for about a year and a half." He cussed. "Dammit Daisy," he swore under his breath as he tried to fix her notes (they were out of order again).

"Where is there?" he asked as the compartment door slid open.

"The Jeffersonian."

A gasp drew his attention up once more. "The Jeffersonian in Washington DC! Do you know Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

"Yes to both. CJ Hodgens, you are?"

"Hermione Granger, 5th year Gryffindor. Mind if I sit here? What's Dr. Brennan like?"

"Go ahead. And she is very literal, but cares greatly for her friends and family." He glanced up at her once more. "Now, if you'll excuse me. Dean can fill you in on what I've told him while I finish these. You can question me after 1." He warded the compartment for the next hour and a half while he got the report run and emailed to Cam, Caroline, and Booth. "Now, I know you have questions."

That opened the girl up considerable. She drilled him for the next 4 hours until the laptop rang. "One sec, Granger,." He clicked to answer. "Hey Cam, how was court?"

"Thrilling as usual. The defendant had a breakdown so there is a recess until a psych evaluation can be done. Sweets is doing it tomorrow morning. Did you get there alright?"

"Yeah, there's still about two hours left on the train before we get there. How's Dad?"

"In his element. He has succeeded in terrifying Daisy, taking Dr. Edison down a peg, and blown up 3 watermelons so far today. He's currently pouring his bugs on the body to clean off the flesh."

"So all in all a regular day."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"So any idea on how the victim died?" he asked sizing the video screen to open a word document simultaneously to begin typing what she said.

"Not yet. Tox screen is clean, no unusual markings on the bones, but all of the internal organs are missing, as are all bones between her ribs and her knees."

"Poison? Heart attack? Stroke?"

"Still unknown, but unlikely." The victim is estimated to be about mid-teens and female."

"Does Angie have a rendition yet?"

"Just mailed it to you. Do you recognize her? We haven't got any hits yet in any of the missing persons databases."

He opened the email. "I think so. It looks like Samantha Ortega, but with blonde hair. Tell Mom to make her a brunette. She goes to Jackson. Sam was one of the two head cheerleaders until she got knocked up. Rumor had it she was a virgin, but I heard the basketball team talking about doing her after a game. I don't know who it was, but if I had to guess, I'd say Morgan or Carter. They've got money and are highly in control of their parents, getting whatever they want and doing whatever they want with no consequence."

She dialed her phone on speaker. "Brennan," was heard through the phone.

"Is Booth still with you?"

"I'm here Cam. Got anything?"

"I've got CJ on video conference. He says the vic is Samantha Ortega, a student at Jackson."

"That fits the bone structure. CJ, what can you tell us about her?"

"She's a junior, 16, super sweet, cheerleader. Parker has a crush on her and would be able to tell you more. From what he's told me, she doesn't have a boyfriend, she gets decent grades in her classes and doesn't really hang with anyone except her twin brother, but he's been in the hospital for the last two months after crashing his motorcycle."

"Could it be someone attacking her for her parents or brother?"

"Um...one sec," he was opening some files. "Dad, Richard Ortega, is a banker, VP at Union, Mom is a surgeon at the VA. Her twin, Seth is pretty closed off from everyone, but he's a good student. The crash was just an accident. There were no markers of foul play on either his bike or the road. He lost control in the rain around a corner, fell quite far on the gravel. He's set to be released next week.

"According to the councilor notes, the parents aren't very receptive and are always at work. She visits her brother every Sunday at one. School is showing she's been excused for the last 4 days. My guess, the Dad just called in and excused her as they got the message saying she'd been gone. From what I can see, and know, Seth would be the only one to notice if anything was wrong. He's in room 606 at Washington Mercy."

"You're sure it's her?" Booth asked.

"About 99%. Rumor is she's prego, which would explain why the pelvic bone and internal organs are missing, though I'd have Cam run blood tests to check. Normally I wouldn't pay attention to it, but she was definitely a couple months along at the last game, and it could explain why she lost her spot as captain. When you talk to her brother, ask him about Tate Morgan and Lucas Carter, both are basketball players I overheard talking about Sam. It sounded like a threesome, but it could've been gang rape. She may have been under the influence of something at the time be it a substance or stress, I couldn't tell you, the first three days were touch and go for her brother." He paused. "Sam was a good girl. I didn't know her as well because of the different schools, but we ran in a lot of the same circles, friend of a friend sort of thing. She's not one to experiment with anything. Very straight laced. Rumors did get around the different schools though, and Tate Morgan and Lucas Carter were bastards, womanizing ass holes with a penchant for trouble."

"Thanks, CJ. We'll talk to the brother, then go to the school. Have you thought of anything that you forgot?"

"Can I get a couple more phones? I've met some students who want their own."

"They'll be there by Saturday, along with the spare parts," Brennan said easily.

"Thanks, Temp. Can you guys talk Dad into sending my kit?"

"We'll try," Booth said.

"Thanks, Seeley. Anything else you need form me for now?"

"I think we're good for now. Check in after the feast. Angie and Hodgens want to talk to you then."

"'Kay. Thanks, Cam. Over and out," he turned the chat off and closed the screen. He looked up to see Hermione staring at him in shock. "What?"

"You said you knew Dr. Brennan, not that you were close to her!"

"She's my godmother, of course I'm close to her."

The compartment opened to see a thin blond boy with sharp aristocratic features and two thugs blanking him. "Well, well, well, if it isn't a compartment of mudbloods."

"Not that blood matters, but I am from Wizarding blood on each side, making me what you would consider a pureblood. And you are?"

"Who am I?" he scoffed. "Of course, an American, no knowledge of your superiors. THe name's Draco Malfoy. This is Greg Goyle and Vincent Crabbe."

"Ah, Malfoy. Your father is Lucius, I believe?"

"Of course," he scoffed again haughtily.

"Hmm," he hummed non-committally.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It simply means I know of your father, nothing more, nothing less. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have better things to do than listen to you," he twisted his wrist, dropping his wand into his hand, then flicking it, forcing them back a couple steps and closing the compartment door. Another twist and his wand was stowed once more. Hermione and Dean looked at him incredulously. "What?"

"You just told off Malfoy."

"Yeah, he was being an ass. So what?"

"He will retaliate."

"He's a snake, right?"

"Yes."

He shrugged. "If he does, then Severus will be pissed. I didn't do anything to deserve it, simply assisted him in his exit." Dean gaped at him. "What now?" he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You're on first names with Snape?"

"Professor Snape, and yes, I've known him for years."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Dad knew him from college I think and called in a favor to help tutor me." He shrugged. "It's no big deal." He stood. "We should be getting there soon." CJ yanked his robes over his head, not bothering to undo the clasps.

"You're supposed to have your uniform on," Hermione said knowingly.

"I believe I was told, by the Headmaster, 'robes' not uniform, so I'm not putting more on." As the train slowed, he stowed his laptop in his padded modern backpack as opposed to the leather, old fashioned bags seemingly favored at the school. "Anyway, I guess I'll see you around." He ducked out of the compartment.

"He is strange," Dean mused.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've said it once, I'll say it again. I don't own anything recognizable. I am simply playing on the swing set left to all of us by the wonderful creators of Bones and Harry Potter. **

**Yes, some characters *cough*Severus*cough* are very much out of character. I like it better this way and it's my story. Don't like, don't read. Or, preferably, don't like, tell me but keep going anyway. Read and review! Thanks, lovelies!**

**Just so you know, my other stories have not been forgotten. I am working on like 8 of them at once! I just had this in my head and couldn't shake it, so I thought I'd share it with all of you!  
**

**Chapter 2**

The trip to the school was fairly quick, and the sorting progressed, one student towering above the other first years by a head. His eyes narrowed as they passed the "H"s when his name wasn't called. After all the first years were called, the deputy headmistress called, "Harry Potter." He did not move. "Harry Potter," she said a little firmer, glaring at him.

Dumbledore stood up when he did not move again. "Mr. Potter, quit this nonsense and step forward to be sorted."

CJ blinked, unfazed. "Are you speaking to me, sir? I'm not Mr. Potter."

"You are too, step forward."

"My name is Cameron Hodgens and has been for nearly as long as I can remember," he glanced over at Severus quickly, who nodded minutely, unnoticeable unless you knew him well. He heard a nearly inaudible gasp from many of the older Slytherins. He brushed his fringe out of his eyes before folding his arms. "I"m here as a favor to you, Headmaster. I can leave if you don't want me here."

The twinkle briefly left the old man's eyes before it returned full force. "Please be sorted, Cameron, my boy."

"I'm not 'your boy' and you have no permission to call me in the familiar, sir." Whispers had broken out among the students at his defiance.

"Just be sorted, Mr. Hodgens."

"Yes, sir." He stepped forward and the hat was placed on his head.

"_Ah, Mr. Hodgens, you are a complicated little thing aren't you?"_

"So I've been told."

_"You certainly aren't afraid of hard work, but your loyalty is somewhat scarce, unless earned."_

"I won't deny that."

_"Plenty of courage, but all this suspicion. You are a cunning little snake, aren't you?"_

_"_I learned from the best."

_"But you are too outspoken to be a snake, too reckless, yet logical. How do you feel about the house of ravens?"_

"Place me where you think best."

_"Then it better be...RAVENCLAW!"_

He removed the hat and bowed to it. He then bowed to his new Head of House before taking a seat next to a dreamy looking blond. "Hey, beautiful, I'm CJ," he greeted easily.

She kissed his cheeks, then he kissed her forehead. "Luna Lovegood, and you'll be happy here, Cameron Jefferson. You'll find your mate soon."

A scoff came from across the table. "Don't listen to her, CJ, she's just Loony Lovegood," an Asian girl with gorgeous long black hair said, leaning forward.

He cocked an eyebrow. "You are a beautiful girl, but by your actions, you're making yourself up to look like a slut. While I'm all for the occasional lay, I don't do it with whores. With how you're so comfortable presenting your chest, very nice by the way, and the clear jealousy in your voice and the tightness in your facial expressions, you are indicating you just want to claim me before someone else does. You don't find Luna a threat, but the potential for me to have a mate, is a threat to you." He smirked. "For your information, I don't take propositions, I make them. And if I made one, you'd be in my bed before you even realized I was hitting on you."

Luna giggled and kissed him lightly again, this time on the mouth. "I believe we are going to be best friends, Cameron Jefferson."

The rest of dinner went by smoothly, the only hitch being when the Tri-Wizard Tournament was announced. "Be careful," Luna whispered to him as the Headmaster took his seat.

As the students were dismissed, a note appeared in front of him. He scanned it quickly, and then said, "Come on, Lu, you can show me to the Common Room after our detour."

"Of course, Cameron," she laced her fingers through his and allowed him to lead her through the halls to the dungeons.

"Baby Bug," he said softly, left hand on the stretch of wall in front of them. It melted away and they entered through an archway. The wall closed behind him as soon as his hand was flat on the next wall. "Cameron Jefferson Hodgens." A hidden door appeared and he opened it. "Ladies first."

Luna smiled at him and they stepped through into a cozy living room decorated in browns and creams with deep green accenting. "Thank you, Cameron Jefferson."

"There you are, Cam, Miss Lovegood."

"Hello, Professor," she said dreamily, examining the table top.

"Hey, Sev," he greeted the older man with a quick hug, as he'd done since childhood. "How was your summer?"

"It went well. I did not have to deal with any brats like you."

He smirked. "You love me and you know it," he dropped back onto the couch.

"How was your trip?" Severus asked, sitting properly in the leather armchair across from him.

"The flight was long, but not bad."

"And the train?"

"I mostly worked on reports and talked with Hermione Granger and Dean Thomas, both Gryffindor Mundane children, but they could appreciate my technology skills. Thomas came in with two other Gryffs, Weasley and Finnegan, but they are of no consequence. A while later, three of your snakes appeared, Malfoy and two big guys, looked like morons, can't remember their names. Malfoy was being an arrogant ass, so I kindly used my magic to escort him out. The Gryffs were saying he'd retaliate, but whatever. I'm just informing you that if he attacks, I will fight, and I will win."

"You couldn't even last 24 hours before getting in a fight."

"Seeley is my godfather, what else do you expect?" He grinned. "Besides, you taught me most of what I know."

"Cheeky brat." He changed topics to why he'd actually called the boy down. "In regards to my teaching you, I will give you a separate assignment at the beginning of each class as you have already mastered the ones your class will be learning, though I will expect you to assist your classmates as they struggle."

"Alright. What do you think of my sorting?"

"I'm just glad you are not causing hell in my house, though growing up where you did, I am not surprised. In a couple weeks, I'm going to have you attending a couple of my classes as an assistant," he added, changing topics again. The team at the Jeffersonian had a bad habit of jumping from topic to topic which CJ had picked up on, and Severus did not mind indulging in as long as everything necessary was covered in the conversation. It gave him good practice in following the many conversations that students participated in at the same time, better to catch the delinquents.

"M'kay." He pulled his laptop out as the man spoke. "Hey, Dad!" he answered the ring.

"Hey, Bud, what's up?"

"I've made friends, acquaintances and enemies and been sorted into Ravenclaw. Sev is glad I'm not causing Hell in his house. Miss me yet?"

"Completely. Daisy and Edison were the Squinterns today and blowing things up is not nearly as much fun without you here."

"You had a blast and picked on Daisy incessantly."

"Pretty much, yeah. Doesn't mean I don't miss you though. Tomorrow it's just going to be Daisy Day. She'll be all alone since Brennan has that meeting."

"Dad, be nice…but not too nice," he smirked. "Where's Ang?"

"Right here, baby. Any cuties?" she appeared on screen with her husband.

"Not potentials." He wrapped an arm around Luna's waist as she walked past and pulled her next to him. "Dad, Mom, this is Miss Luna Lovegood, my newest and bestest friend," he said dramatically. "Lulu, these are my parents, Jack and Angela Hodgens."

"Hello Jack and Angela Hodgens, Cameron Jefferson is a good friend. My first friend."

He gave her a squeeze and kissed her head. "Some slut bashed on Lu when I turned her down."

"Was she at least a hot slut?" his Dad asked earning a slap from Angela, though she, too, looked interested.

CJ laughed. "Stunning, but I don't like girls who promote themselves so forcefully. Same with guys, though," he mused. "Oh! Lu, I think she's a seer, says I'll meet my mate soon."

"You will," Luna said confidently, laying her head in his lap, facing his stomach.

He began to stroke her hair as he talked. "Anyway, I'm excited to see who it is."

"Did the Head guy insist on using your birth name?"

"Yup. But I refused to sort until he used my real name. Sev approved which I think freaked out a lot of the older Slytherins, but no one else noticed."

"Cameron," Severus said softly, pointing to the clock.

"Damn, I gotta go for tonight. I'm chilling in with Sev, but I have to get back to the dorm by curfew in like, 15 minutes, and it's up in the towers while we're in the dungeons now."

"Alright. Love you, bug."

"Love you too, Dad. I'll call tomorrow at lunch."

"Sleep well, baby, I love you."

"I love you, too, Momma. Over and out." He hung up and closed the laptop. Luna had fallen asleep in his lap. He carefully stood and gave Severus a quick hug. "Thanks, Sev."

"You're welcome, brat. You know you're welcome down here any time. I'll let you know after class who you'll be tutoring and what sessions you're attending."

"'Kay. Do you know how to get to the tower?"

"I'll walk up with you," he said as CJ scooped Luna up bridal style, holding her close.

"Thanks."

The walk up to the tower was done in silence. He answered the riddle and stepped through to the common room. It was nearly empty as most were getting settled before bed. He shrugged and carried her up to his own dorm, having been warned of the stairs beforehand, where he laid her on his bed. After pulling off her shoes, he used a switching charm to change her skirt and top into one of his t-shirts and a pair of basketball shorts, her clothes folding themselves on top of his trunk at the foot of his bed.

"What are you doing?" one of his roommates asked, finally getting over their shock.

"Putting the girl who's practically my sister into bed because she fell asleep. Who are you anyway?"

"Ernie McMillan. Girls aren't supposed to be up here. Especially not Loony Lovegood."

He slammed the boy into his bedpost, holding his arm across the boy's throat. "Never insult her again. You mess with her, you mess with me, and, trust me, I can kick your ass and leave you in a coma before you can say 'mercy.' Got it?"

"What's it to you?" he chocked out.

"As I said before, she's like my sister. I suggest you agree and pass the word along. Capisce?" He tightened his grip on the boy's throat.

"Fine," he gasped out.

CJ dropped him. "Glad you understand." He pulled off his shirt, revealing a highly toned torso and arms. He was not bulky, by any means, but it was a clear, and impressive, show of strength. He stripped out of his jeans and into a pair of running shorts commando, like with his jeans. He set his laptop on the nightstand, crawled into bed, cuddling Luna who fast asleep, and drifted off easily.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've said it once, I'll say it again. I don't own anything recognizable. I am simply playing on the swing set left to all of us by the wonderful creators of Bones and Harry Potter. **

**Chapter basically starts with a bit of smut. Nothing too major, and it is marked. Don't like, don't read (for reals this time). Again, read and review! Thanks lovelies!**

**Okay, and a couple quick answers to several reviews: **

**1)Yes, Angela is married to Jack Hodgens. Harry calls her both Angie and Mom. It's not unusual, just not traditional. **

**2)Yes, I know the part with Luna went super fast. I admit that. But I needed him to bond with her in some way quickly. Luna is very much her own person, if she decides to do something, she does it full out. I think, at first, CJ was just playing what he figured was a game with her, but it quickly became more. He is still Harry Potter, in the sense that he will stick up for those who won't/can't stick up for themselves. In Ravenclaw, he has a much better ability to protect her than if he were in Gryffindor like canon. A lot of this will probably be explained in later chapters.**

**3)Why CJ is at Hogwarts now and not earlier will be explained in chapter 5. Just go with it for now, okay?**

**Now, on with the chapter!  
**

**Chapter 3**

The next couple weeks went by quickly for CJ. He spent a ton of time, when not in class, curled up with Luna either running reports or working on homework or just cuddling. They spent a lot of time in Severus's quarters or in the potion's classroom, as there was much hostility toward Luna in the tower, despite his backing of her. She had nearly taken to sleeping in his dorm every night, as he had his roommates under control, even without him being there, though the teachers, other than Severus, were unaware of this fact.

He had also taken to going to every potion's class when he was free, most often the 7th years and 1st years, though he made it a point to attend Luna's class as well. The first two weeks or so, he simply wandered each class, assisting when necessary, though in the 7th years class, he had taken to flirting with Marcus Flint every chance he got, be it brushing up against him sensually, no matter how brief; dropping things in order to bend over to pick them up; standing just a little too close; or any manner of other ways. Finally, after class at the beginning of the fourth week, Marcus accosted him outside the classroom, slamming him against the wall, though cradling his head so there were no injuries.

"You, my beautiful boy, are a fucking tease," he growled, his body pressed against the smaller teens.

**~start of smut! Turn away if you squick or are not of age~**

"You - guh - you - uh - oh, right there - love - it," he panted, the sentence broken up by grunts and moans as Marcus nibbled down on his neck, biting hard at his pulse point, though not hard enough to draw blood, if only just.

"Did you think I didn't notice?" he asked harshly as he slid his hands into the smaller boy's robes and grabbing his ass roughly.

CJ moaned, his hips bucking forward against Marcus's thigh.

Before he could think clear enough to answer, Marcus continued, "Did you think I could ignore that tight little ass in those fucking skin tight jeans on display in front of me? All those times you brushed past me and I could feel your cock hardening at the brief contact? That delicious, outdoor, sugary, citrusy scent that makes me long to lick you all over-_taste you_-every time you passed or stepped to close?" He licked a hot stripe up the front of CJ's throat, earning a shout a the sensitive spot under his chin. The boy was rutting heavily against his leg. "I wish to make you mine, Cameron Hodgens. But I do _not_ share." He bit harshly on the tantalizing earlobe.

"No sharing," he gasped. "Just yours. Only yours," he let out a shout of surprise as Marcus slid a hand into the back of his jeans, having undone the front button without him noticing, and his phone rang. "CJ," he gasped out, in what he hoped was a normal voice.

"You alright, CJ?" he heard Booth ask.

"Fan-" he was cut off by his own gasp as Marcus's hand slid lower. "Fuck..." he groaned.

"Call me back when you're free," he hung up.

CJ dropped his phone to the stone floor (thankfully it had been charmed to be unbreakable) as he gripped the back of Marcus's neck. The older boy continued to tease him. It didn't take much longer before he came, biting into Marcus's neck to muffle a scream. They sunk to the ground, Marcus still holding CJ close.

"My Cameron," Marcus grunted next to his ear.

**~End of smut. Feel free to return to your usual reading habits~**

CJ just snuggled closer, burying his nose against the larger boy's neck. "You smell amazing," he mumbled: broom polish, Quidditch leather, a slight hint of spiciness from the potion's ingredients he had just been working with, and a musk that was unique to Marcus.

Marcus just chuckled against his ear, pressing light kisses behind it. He thought the tiny teen smelled even better: fresh air, grass, citrus (probably from the orange he had at every meal with his lemon water), various types of leather and sex. "Weren't you supposed to call someone back?"

"Oh, yeah," he summoned his phone, still too sated to do anything more, and called his godfather back. "Hey, Seeley, you called?"

"Feel better?" the older man asked, amusement clear in his tone.

"Most definitely," CJ answered cheekily.

"We will talk more later," he said, clearly wanting to know more about the person who had so caught his godson's attentions. "But right now, I need you to find a way to get home, if you can."

"What's going on?" he asked, worry tinting his voice as he pushed Marcus away slightly, hoping the change of position would clear his mind more than the request.

"We have a serial killer."

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" he asked, knowing from the tone of voice that it was a longer case than he was trying to let on.

"They didn't want me to tell you. We aren't sure who they are targeting-"

He cut his godfather off. "Seeley!" Knowing he'd stopped the incoming rant, he stood and pulled Marcus up with him, tugging the older boy to Severus's private quarters.

"Everyone the killer has taken has been teenage boys between 12 and 16 who have similar characteristics to you or Parker, including, when needed, dying the victim's hair."

"How often?"

"Every 3 days since you left. We just can't seem to get any leads on this guy."

"Wait, guy?" He dropped to the couch and pulled out his laptop, flipping it open and logging on. "How?"

"Torture, ending with strangulation."

He was pulled onto Marcus's lap as his shoulders tensed. "There's more isn't there. A reason you are saying a guy."

"They were raped. Traces of semen were found, but there has been no match to any database in the U.S., U.K., or Canada."

"They allowed you access to their files?" he asked shocked.

"You have friends in high places around here. The second we dropped your name to the right people as a potential target, floodgates of information were opened. The Canadians are actually working with us on this. There were a string of murders the two weeks after your vacation to the summer home in Toronto last summer that fit the same MO."

"How are Mom and Dad?"

"Hodgens needs to see you alive. Parker spends all his time at the Jeffersonian now, unless he's with me. Your mom has it worse. She's having to do facial reconstruction sketches for all of them." The fact that the victims were tortured until they were no longer recognizable was not needed to be said.

"I'll be home tomorrow at the latest."

"Don't travel alone or around DC."

"I won't. I love you, Seeley." Normally the two kept their emotions out of their conversations, but he felt the need to add it in this time.

"I love you, too, bud. Please listen to me. And call me the second you get home." The fact that 'home' was simply the country went unsaid as it was unneeded between the pair.

"I will. Bye." He hung up.

"I'm coming with you," Marcus said, leaving no room for doubt. He had overheard the entire phone conversation. "Who is Seeley?"

"One of my godfathers." He turned and kissed Marcus lightly on the mouth. "Thank you."

"You are mine," was all he said in response.

That was how Severus found them nearly two hours later. CJ still curled up against Marcus's chest, the older boy brushing his fingers through the messy locks. Each had their Quidditch duffel bags next to them (CJ having made the Ravenclaw team easily), having sent a House Elf to pack for them. "What's going on?" he asked worriedly.

"I need to go home, Sev," the plea in the soft voice did not go unnoticed.

He glanced between the two before summoning a folder. He filled out a Campus Leave Form for Marcus, then gave one to CJ. "Go get Professor Flitwick's signature and meet back here." He kissed the top of his head. "Whatever is going on, be careful."

"Serial killer targeting boys that look similar to Parker and me."

"Be extra careful then."

CJ nodded and ran out of the quarters and up to the sixth floor where he knew he would find his Head of House.

He knocked twice and entered at the command. "Professor, can I ask you to sign a Campus Leave Form? There is an emergency back home."

"Of course," he squeaked as he took the form from the intelligent 4th year. "When will you be back?"

"I am not sure yet. Professor Snape has already agreed to send on and turn in our homework." The professor looked up at the plural pronoun. "Marcus Flint is coming with me."

"Very well. Keep me updated on when you think you'll return."

"Yes, sir. Can I ask a favor?"

"Of course."

"Will you keep a specific eye on Luna Lovegood. I think the only reason most people are leaving her alone is because I'm here. I'm worried things will go back to how they were before."

"And how was that?" he asked confused.

"They picked on her, stole her things, called her names. I am her only friend in the tower."

"I will, Mr. Hodgens," he promised, upset with himself that he had not noticed the hurt being caused to one of his own students.

"If you ever can't find her, she will likely be in Professor Snape's quarters. Anyway, thank you, sir. I've gotta be going. Our flight leaves in four hours." CJ head back down to Severus's quarters. Immediately upon entering, Marcus swept him up in a bone crushing squeeze, clutching at him as if afraid to lose him. "Nothing has hurt me yet, and nothing will either," he said softly, assuming correctly that Severus had told him enough of his past to give the older boy an insight. "I promise. I'm fine."

"Well talk later."

"I know."

Severus cleared his throat. "You need to get going." He held out the Floo powder. "Go together. You know the call, CJ."

There was a person specific password on his Floo to prevent anyone without permission to use it. Due to his minor status, by U.S. law, he was untraceable through the Floo, other than being able to tell if he used it or not. "Böcek Çocuk, Heathrow Airport!" With a whoosh they were gone.

**A/N: ****The funny words are "Insect Child" in Turkish...at least according to google translator, so I don't know how accurate it is. I wanted it a random language but having something to do with his parents (Jack or Angela) or him.****  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've said it once, I'll say it again. I don't own anything recognizable. I am simply playing on the swing set left to all of us by the wonderful creators of Bones and Harry Potter. **

**There are a lot of flashbacks back to the times when CJ was little with the Squints and Booth. I like them, they may be a little out of character, but I tried to keep them pretty in character, and here it is. Read and review! I'll give you lots of brownie points!**

**One more thing, I do have part of chapter 5 started, but if you feel there is anything you'd like to see either via flashback or whatever, just let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks!  
**

**Chapter 4**

Several hours later, Marcus and Cameron were sitting on the plane, flying over the Atlantic. They had not yet had a chance to really talk. CJ looked over at Marcus, feeling the older boy's eyes on him as he stared out the window. "I'm sorry," he started. "I know I should tell you everything, but I don't know if I'll be able to."

"We have time."

CJ smiled softly, knowing he meant life, not just the long plane ride. "Thank you." He settled back into his seat, pulling his knees to his chest in a protective position. Marcus put his hand on the boy's knee. CJ picked it up and began to play with the short, thick, calloused fingers, so different from his own long, lean, if equally calloused, fingers. "I was 4," he began softly, wanting to ensure only Marcus could hear him. "You wouldn't have been able to tell by looking at me, though. I've blocked most of my memories of this time, the few that were there, so, mostly, I'm going on what I was told and what I know was found during the investigation.

"My uncle had brought me over to the U.S. with him on a business trip. I remember being excited because I'd never been able to go anywhere before and he made it sound like a vacation. Those hopes were spoiled fast. Room service at the hotel, actually, found me alone one day, I think 4 days after we came, and my...appearance prompted them to call the police-Muggle Aurors. Long story very, very short: one of Seeley's friends was the lead investigator. She didn't want to send me back over to my aunt in England, but didn't know what to do. My aunt had made it explicitly clear she wanted nothing to do with me. My uncle was on trial, facing up to 15 years in prison. And, other than a cousin my age, I didn't have any other family that they could find. So, she called Seeley who was trying to help her figure it out."

~~~Flashback~~~

Seeley Booth was sitting at a table at the Founding Fathers after a tough case for a drink with the rest of the team: Jack Hodgens, Angela Montenegro, Cam Saroyan, and Temperance Brennan. Only Zack Addy was absent.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to use the Ladies Room," Cam said standing.

"I'll join you," Angela agreed, standing as well. "Come on Brennan."

"But I don't-"

Angela sighed, cutting her off. "Not the point, come on, sweetie."

"Angela, I don't need to go."

She and Cam each grabbed an arm. "Just come on," the two women said, nearly dragging her with them.

Hodgens chuckled. "At least it's not just men who don't understand women's bathroom rituals."

Booth grunted noncommittally.

"Are you still in a funk from the case? You've been down all night." While some cases were harder than others, they usually were able to leave it behind in the end.

"Nah. I got a call from my old partner."

Hodgens thought for a moment confused. "Rebecca?" he guessed the man's son's mother.

"No, Allison. She was my first partner in the FBI. She's working a child abuse case in Detroit. The kid's just a toddler from England, a couple years older than Parker. His only family is a maternal aunt, the uncle on trial, and a cousin who have made it clear they hate him. She doesn't want to send him back and asked me for help."

"Damn. What are you going to do?" he asked seriously.

Booth took another gulp of beer. "I'd take him in, but I'm not able to, financially that is. And it wouldn't work with my job."

"What do you know about the kid?" he asked, his curiosity piqued.

"He's 4, but the size of a 2-year-old. He was covered in bruises and is unbelievably thin. Crazy messy jet black hair, stunning green eyes. From what little skin she could see free of blemish, he's very pale. His parents were killed with he was 15 months. He's super shy, terrified of everything, but he's crazy smart, like a mini-squint. He didn't know his name, his relatives only calling him 'Boy' or 'Freak'. But, according to Alli, he loves to cuddle with her. He's a really sweet kid."

"I'll do it," Hodgens cut in.

"Do what?"

"I'll adopt him. I've got the money. He can come to work with me until he starts school, and I have connections to push the adoption through within days. I'll do it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean, Angie and I have been talking about adopting and I have the means to do so. He's still young enough I can raise him and he needs help."

The men fell into silence as the girls' came back. "What'd we miss?" Cam asked, sensing the levity of the air around them.

"Angie," Hodgens directed to his girlfriend, "I'm adopting a baby."

~~~End Flashback~~~

"Just like that?" Marcus asked when CJ explained his godfather's memory.

"Yeah, I met Seeley and Dad two days later and, in less than three months, my name was officially what it is now. Harry Potter was no more. I was still absolutely terrified of people, but I warmed up to Dad's team pretty quick, comparatively anyway. Seeley faster than all but Dad because I knew he was friends with Allison."

"Did you meet them all at once?"

"Hell no. I wouldn't gone into a panic attack at that point. After Dad and Seeley, I met Mom about two weeks later. Then Zach, my first godfather. I didn't meet Cam or Temperance until after my adoption. I was still super tiny though. I was finally getting proper nutrition, but it was healing all the bad effects from the malnutrition before I could grow any. Meeting Tempy was rather amusing though."

~~~Flashback~~~

CJ clung to his father's jacket as the man carried him into the lab for the first time. After a quick tour, he carried him up to the evidence platform. "Hey, Dr. Brennan, will you watch CJ for a minute? I need to grab something from my office and I can't carry both," he asked the forensic anthropologist.

"Sure." She took off her gloves and knelt in front of the tiny boy who stared at her owlishly. "Hi, how old are you?"

He just blinked.

"Maybe you don't talk much yet. You do look rather young." She thought for a moment, unsure of what to do with such a young child. "Infants do enjoy melodic sounds and movement." She lifted her hands and began to bounce them as she wiggled her fingers. "Phalanges, phalanges, dancing phalanges!" Unlike the last baby she'd done this with who had giggled, he just blinked again.

She repeated herself.

He cocked his head to the right and gave her a curious look. "I is a big kid, not baby," he said softly walking over to his father as he came up the stairs. "Daddy, wha's a 'flanganees'?"

Hodgens set down the machine and picked his son up. "A what?"

"A 'flanganees.'"

Still not understanding, he continued. "Can you tell me where you heard it?"

"She sayed it." He pointed to Brennan. He copied her earlier movements with his hands and fingers. "'flanganees, flanganees, dancin' flanganees!'" He looked curiously at his hands. "Do it mean hands?"

"Oh! Phalanges!" he said. "It's your finger bones."

"Pha-lan-gees. Ph'langes. Why she say dat 'stead of fingers?"

"You know how Daddy works with bugs and Momma works with faces and computers?" He nodded. "Dr. Brennan works with bones. She is so good at it that Seeley calls her 'Bones.'"

"Oh." He bit his lip and pointed to his wrist that was fresh out of a cast. "What bone do Un'le Ve'non bweak?"

~~~End Flashback~~~

"She told me and answered all of my completely random questions and I've loved her ever since."

"How long have you been working there? I seem to remember you doing reports?"

"When I'm not in school, I spent nearly all my free time there, but I've been doing the reports since I was 13. I've always helped, though, which was not always fun. Sometimes it was terrifying."

"Like what?"

"Dad and Tempy were kidnapped and buried alive. We found them at the last moment. It took both Zack and I to figure out the clue they managed to text us. I was ten. Definitely not my favorite case. Second least favorite to only when we figured out Zack was working for Gormagon."

~~~Flashback~~~

"Zack Addy, you are under arrest-" Seeley said cuffing the squint, though he was softer than normal when arresting suspects.

CJ tuned him out from that point. The 11-year-olds ears were ringing. "Why?" he finally croaked, interrupting him. All eyes turned to him as the child allowed his tears to run free. "Why Zack!" he screamed at his godfather.

"I believed him. What he said was logical-"

"NO!" CJ interrupted with a scream. "You swore you'd never leave me! You promised, Zack Addy! I was 4 years old and you swore you would never leave if you could help it. Why didn't you remember that when you started!" He broke down into sobs against his mom. "You promised?" he whimpered, unsure if anything else Zack had ever told him was true.

"Cameron, I apologize for being led astray by the man's logic, I did not intend to leave you alone."

"But you did," he said, his voice void of all emotion. He dashed toward Tempe's office, slamming the reinforced glass door behind him.

The next minute of silence was deafening. Finally, Seeley spoke, "Come on, Zach, it's time to go," he spoke softly before leading the younger man out.

~~~End Flashback~~~

Marcus kissed the side of his head and held him close, letting him calm down from telling the difficult story. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, love."

"He's still in the psych ward. He won't admit he was wrong, only that the action was wrong. I still love him, but I don't think I could ever trust him again. But, he's still my godfather, you know?'

"Is this when Seeley became your godfather?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"He kind of already was, but yea. I mean, his son Parker was already my best friend, though he's two years younger, so I spent a lot of time with him. To me, I always thought he was so much cooler than my dad and Zack because, while what they did was cool, Seeley caught bad guys and couldn't resist helping people, which I seemed to pick up on from him. Though Severus said got it from my birth parents as well. He said Seeley was a lot like James, but only the good parts."

"Are you closer to your godfather or your dad?"

"Yes." He smiled. "I'm close to both, but differently. I love both, though I go to Seeley when I'm upset."

"Why?"

"He understands."

Marcus knew not to push his little lover any farther on that topic. "Is he the one who fetched you from Brennen's office."

"Yeah."

~~~Flashback~~~

CJ heard the door open. "Go away!"

"Not a chance," Seeley said closing the door. He walked behind the desk and sat cross-legged in front of the boy with a groan. "I'm too old for this," he muttered.

They just stared at each other other until CJ broke the silence. "Why did he do it?"

"He made a mistake, bigger than most, granted, but still a mistake. He listened to a very bad man because he forgot to think on his own."

"He didn't trust his gut?"

"Exactly."

They were quiet again. "Everyone says I'm a lot like Zack," CJ said after nearly 20 minutes.

"You are," he admitted. "But you have one thing he doesn't?"

"The ability to throw a punch?"

Seeley smirked. "Well, I guess two then. Instincts," he pulled the boy forward by his crossed legs from under the desk before planting a kiss on CJ's forehead. "I know I don't have to worry about you acting too much like Zack because you have great instincts and won't allow yourself to fall."

"How do you know?"

"Easy, I know you. Not only that, but you have me and Sev watching out for you and, even if, on the long shot, Bones and your parents are duped as well, you will not go that way because we've made our own mistakes and can help watch out for you."

Though 11-years-old, he crawled out from under the desk where he had scoot back again and curled up on Seeley's lap. "Seeley, are you going to leave me?"

"Not if I can help it. You know my phone is always on and you have a key to my apartment."

"And I can go to your office anytime, I know."

Seeley hugged him close. "I'm sorry you were hurt by Zack's mistake and I'm sorry I had to be the one to arrest him."

"You were nicer than other's would have been. And...he was wrong. Everything has consequences."

"That they do. Come one, little one, let's go see everyone else." He scoot the boy to the floor and stood up with a wince as his knees popped.

Though he hadn't allowed it in about two years, he lifted his arms in a silent asking of Seeley to pick him up. The man obliged, silently thanking God that the boy was still small enough to easily carry him on his hip. CJ buried his face in the man's neck and held on tight.

"I got you, little one."

~~~End Flashback~~~

CJ curled up more in his seat, laying his head on Marcus's lap. "Can we be done for now?"

"Yeah, baby, we can. Just rest. There's still a few hours until we land."

He nodded and fell asleep shortly after, staying in a deep sleep until the plane touched down in Atlanta. Once they were off the planes, through customs and into the magical section (classified as the MP - magical persons, section), CJ pulled out his cell phone and dialed his godfather's number.

"Booth."

"Hey Seeley, Marcus and I are here."

"DC?"

"Atlanta, but we'll be Apparating soon. I'll give Marcus the coordinates. Where do you want us?"

"I'm on my way back to the FBI now, so just go directly to my office."

"Okay, we'll see you in just a bit."

"15 minutes, tops. Love you, little one."

"Love you, too, Seeley," he hung up.

He wrapped his arms around Marcus's neck and whispered the exact location before they disappeared with a light crack. When they landed, CJ just led him over to the leather couch and they sat down, CJ curling up in his older lover's lap. "Thank you for coming with me."

"I wasn't about to leave you alone," he said simply.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've said it once, I'll say it again. I don't own anything recognizable. I am simply playing on the swing set left to all of us by the wonderful creators of Bones and Harry Potter. **

**Again, people might be a bit out of character. There is not the intense Seeley Booth interrogation of Marcus in this chapter, though it will be coming. This is my longest chapter yet and I'm super excited about it. There is a really long flashback near the end of the chapter and *hint* it will play a factor later to come as well.**

**I want to thank all of my reviewers for the fantastic reviews I have been receiving, particularly little-bast because they bring up a fantastic amount of questions that lead to some of the scenes coming up in the next few chapters (some of my favorite ones as well). Thanks again to all and I hope you continue to enjoy!**

**One more thing, just so you are aware, I am posting this chapter a little earlier than I had planned, so it will still probably be until the weekend before chapter 6 is up. Thanks!  
**

**Chapter 5**  
About 10 minutes of comfortable silence later, the door opened and a well-built man, just over 6 feet tall, came in. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. He had black shoes and, though he couldn't see them, Marcus was sure there was crazy socks if what CJ said was true, which would make sense because they would go with his "cocky" belt buckle. CJ jumped up the second he saw the man and threw his arms around his neck.

The man, Seeley, he assumed, held him close, almost as if to assure himself he was real. "Hey little one," he muttered, clutching the boy to his chest. "You have no idea how good it is to see you alive."

"How's Parker?"

"He's at the Jeffersonian with Angela. He's doing good, but is annoyed at the killer."

CJ giggled, that was a very Parker thing to do. Parker got annoyed whenever anything didn't go his way, even if it was something as major as a serial killer. He put his feet back on the ground and smirked up at the man. "Want to meet my boyfriend?"

"Yes. I have to grill him, of course."

CJ hit him and backed up to the couch and tugged on Marcus's arm until he stood. "Marcus, this is my godfather, Seeley Booth. Seeley, this is my boyfriend, Marcus Flint."

Marcus was taller than Seeley by about 2 inches, and was more muscled than the fit FBI agent. He held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, sir. I've heard nothing but great things about you."

"I've heard next to nothing about you."

"Seeley!" CJ scolded, but Marcus just smirked.

"As soon as we can ditch little one, you and I are having a chat."

"How about if I just pretend I don't exist while you chat on the way to go see everyone else?"

"That would work. Come one, I'm due over at the Jeffersonian. Bones will be upset because I was supposed to be there 35 minutes ago."

"She'll forgive you. I'm here."

"Either that or she'll be even more upset I knew you were coming and didn't tell anyone?"

"Also a possibility."

"How was the flight?" he asked as they entered the elevator.

"Not bad. Kinda long, but I slept for a lot of it. And we talked a lot too." He cocked his head. "Well, I talked, he mostly listened."

"Ah, what stories did you tell?"

"Meeting Tempy, you telling Dad about me, Zack's arrest, and...actually, I think that was it for now. Zack's thing was hard."

"But those three tell a lot about the team."

"Exactly. And he's heard me complain about some of the squinterns before to Sev when I was helping in class."

"How is Severus anyway?"

"He's good. Just teaching and crap like he normally does, you know, except without the evening trips to DC twice a week and every other weekend."

"He flies out?" Marcus asked.

"No, Floo. Dumbledore caught him once when I was about 9 I think."

"10, just after your birthday."

"Oh, right. Anyway, Dumbledore followed his Portkey trail and nearly dragged me back to England."

~~~Flashback~~~

"Sev!" CJ cheered, running to the older man as he picked himself up from the floor. He launched himself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Good evening, little snakeling. How have you been?"

"Bored. Rebecca took Parker again for the weekend and I didn't get to play with him," he pouted. His face lit up. "But I made the slugs!"

"I'm very proud of you. You-" whatever he was going to say was cut off as another man appeared behind him. "Headmaster!"

Immediately Seeley and Temperance had their guns pulled on the old man with long white hair. "How did you get in here?"

The old wizard ignored them. "Ah, good, Severus, my boy. You have found Harry Potter. Come, let's return."

Severus hitched CJ closer and stepped toward Booth. "No. He is staying with his family."

"The Dursleys are his family."

"The Dursleys are in jail," Seeley said, "I put them there myself." He situated himself in front of the pair who had moved behind him. "Now, what, _exactly_ do you think you're doing in my wife's office?"

"I am simply returning Harry to his mother's sister. For the Blood Wards. It is for his own good."

Angela walked in. "I am an only child. And it was not for his own good."

"It was for the greater good, my dear."

"Stop spewing this bull shit," Hodgens complained, following his wife in. He took Angela's hand as he scooped his son up with his free arm. "Now, want to explain again."

"Harry Potter is a legend. He is famous. He needs to be hidden away until he comes of age to defeat Voldemort for good, after his Hogwarts training of course."

"My son isn't defeating anybody. He is a child!"

"Headmaster, leave the boy and his family alone."

"I really insist. Harry Potter must come with me," his eyes lost the twinkle they had had before. He pulled out his wand.

A gun shot went off and blood spattered from Dumbledore's hand as he cried out, dropping his wand. "Nobody points a weapon at my godson," Bones said darkly.

"Nice shot," Hodgens said impressed.

"Bones, was that really necessary?" Booth asked. "Now I have to figure out how to classify that because you were using my gun."

She nodded. "Self defense."

"Accidental Discharge?" Severus piped up.

"You thought you saw a clown?" Jack said with a grin, eyeing the flamboyant robes the Headmaster was wearing (orange and hot pink vertical stripes with blue stars). They all grinned as Seeley glared, he was still dealing with the aftermath of his shooting the clown on the ice cream truck.

"Very funny."

Severus sighed as he looked at the Headmaster, his wand still laying on the ground next to him as he tried to stop the bleeding. "I had better get him back." He kissed the small boy on the head. "Work on the slugs again and I want a 2 page paper on how you could possibly improve it. We'll work in the lab next time."

CJ pouted. "Yes, Sev."

~~~End Flashback~~~

"Your godmother seriously shot Dumbledore?" Marcus asked impressed and slightly nervous.

"Have you ever seen his right hand up close? The scar is still there," CJ sounded so proud of her. He climbed into the back of the car, allowing Marcus to take the front seat with his godfather.

He sat back in his seat as Seeley started the car and thought back to the first time he told anyone, well, in his family anyway, that he was gay.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Booth," he picked up his phone without glancing at the caller-ID.

"Seeley, it's CJ."

"Hey, little one, what's up?" he asked immediately looking at the clock. It was 3:42 in the morning.

"Can I come over?"

"Do you need a ride?" he asked, knowing his godson was at a party tonight.

"Please," he said softly.

"Where are you?"

"Lincoln Memorial."

He was confused as to why CJ was in DC when the party was in Alexandria. "I'll be there in 15," he said as he jumped out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweats over his boxers and grabbing his keys. "Are you hurt at all?" he asked the tiny boy as he slid his feet into his untied sneakers by the door and walked out of the apartment.

"I don't think so."

Seeley climbed into his SUV and turned it on. "Okay, CJ, start at your toes and feel up. Tell me if anything hurts even in the slightest."

"Um...I don't think - "

"CJ, don't think, feel."

He heard the soft breaths as the boy slipped into his meditative state. "My feet are a little cold, I'm barefoot." He sounded confused. "I don't know why I am barefoot."

"It's okay, baby, keep going."

"My shin splints have flared up in my right leg. They aren't too bad though. I forgot my knee brace at home, and it kinda hurts."

Seeley checked his backseat at the red light seeing CJ's backpack still in there. He riffled through it. "I've got your brace in the car. You can put it on when I get you." He had to have been running for some reason. The car accident 2 years previous had nearly destroyed CJ's leg, shattering the bones in his thigh and knee and pulling tendons and muscles free in his shin on the right. The left wasn't nearly as bad, just bruised and cut up. Even with Severus coming and healing him more quickly with magic, there were going to be life long issues.

"Okay," he still sounded dazed. He took another deep breath. "My hips feel bruised. I'm really nauseous and my head is hurting a lot." He looked down at his fingers. "I have blood on my hands."

"CJ I just want you to sit down until I get there, okay, little one."

"I can do that."

He heard a soft thump and a low groan. "I'm almost there. Are you alright, baby?"

"Yeah," he muttered after a minute.

Seeley continued to just talk to him as he finished the drive to the green. He parked and tied his shoes before running toward the Lincoln Memorial. He found his godson sitting with his left leg pulled up to his chest, his right stretched out in front of him on the steps. "Cameron," he said as he knelt in front of the boy.

"Hi, Seeley," he had a gash just behind his ear that was still bleeding sluggishly. His hands were covered in blood, probably from the cut. He still looked dazed. "Why do you have a twin?"

"Let's get you home, little one," he scooped his godson up bridal style and carried him back to the car at a slower pace, trying not to jostle him. He carefully placed him in the passenger seat, leaning the chair back slightly and buckling him in. He crossed to the other side of the SUV and started for home, slower this time, and pulled out his cell phone once again.

He pushed a few buttons and held the phone up to his ear. A few rings then, "Booth, you had better have a good reason to be calling me," Severus grumbled.

"CJ's drugged and injured, is that a good enough reason?"

"It's 4 in the morning."

"I know, I just need you to meet me at my place. He's not quite there and is hurting again. He has a head injury, too."

"I'll be there."

"I'm about 10 minutes out, so I'll just meet you upstairs."

"Will do." They hung up.

The rest of the drive went by quickly, though not quickly enough. He carried a barely conscious CJ up to his 4th floor apartment and kicked it twice, Severus opening the door almost immediately. "I've got his bed ready for him."

"Thanks," he carried the teenager down the hall to Parker and CJ's shared bedroom, laying the small boy on the left twin sized bed, decked out in a black comforter and smooth, dove grey, cotton sheets. "Stay with me, baby."

He groaned, but cracked his eyes again, before closing them as his stomach twisted.

Severus gently cleaned and closed up his head wound as Seeley pulled off his cargo shorts and began to clean the dirt and blood off of his legs and feet. When the head wound was patched up, he cleaned the boy's hands from blood, then ran a diagnostic spell to check for any other injuries. Other than bruised hips and a headache, there were injuries. He took some blood and ran a few spells directly on it. "I don't recognize the composition," he showed it to Seeley.

"It's a date rape drug."

"He wasn't raped, I know that much, but the bruises on his hips would indicate sexual assault, at least attempted." He knelt in front of his young protege. "CJ, I know you're tired, but I need you to look at me." When the boy opened his eyes, he said, "CJ, I'm going to use Legilimency to see if you can remember what happened, okay?"

"No!" he protested weakly.

"CJ, we need to see."

"You'll hate me," he whispered softly.

"CJ nothing can ever make us hate you."

"Yes you will."

"I promise you, if we take it badly, you can Obliviate us."

"Just pull out the memory," he finally said. He concentrated on it as Severus placed his wand to his temple and pulled the silvery strand out.

The man placed it in his small penseive for the memories of nightmares he removed to better analyze them. "We'll be back shortly, baby," Seeley said softly. He and Severus entered the penseive.

CJ lay back on his bed. "Please don't hate me, please don't hate me," he repeated under his breath as he waited for the men to emerge from his memory.

Seeley and Severus watched as the boy danced in the middle of the floor, rather provocatively. Rather than focus on him, however, they couldn't help but notice the looks that nearly everyone, boys and girls alike, were giving him. He didn't touch any drinks that he didn't get on his own and wasn't closed up (1 bottle of coke, 3 bottles of water). The drug must have been in the snacks, they figured.

Finally they got around to games, truth or dare first. There were the typical teenage dares: stripping, kissing, embarrassing singing. One of CJ's, his final one, was to french kiss another of the boys there. He had done so with a couple of the girls, and the men could see the arousal he felt at kissing the other boy, much, much higher than he had with any of the girls, no matter how provocative the girls had been, including the one with the striptease/lap dance combination.

A couple turns later, he excused himself to go to the bathroom, where he blacked out after a sharp pain. They couldn't see what hit him as he didn't know either, just the heavy footsteps behind him. When the memory lightened, he still couldn't see anything, but felt dazed.

"Someone must have hit him, explaining the head wound, then drugged him."

They watched as he weakly struggled against the large hands on his hips, unable to turn around. Seeley recognized the tall boy, a senior this year if he remembered correctly, as one of the boy's that had been a referee in a bunch of Parker and CJ's soccer games; both men recognized him as the one CJ had kissed. He yelled, shouting CJ's name, and running toward them. CJ was released and he fell to the ground, unable to support his weight.

"Cam, it's Jackson, can you hear me."

His eyes were blurry, but he nodded.

"Come on, bud," he helped him up and assisted him to his truck. "Let's get you home, bud."

"No, not home."

"You need to get somewhere safe, Cameron."

"Not home. Trouble. Not home."

"Where to then?"

"Green. Call Seeley," he said, using all his concentration to do so.

"Okay, I'll take you to the green, but I'm not leaving you alone until someone gets there."

The next really coherent thought was as Jackson kissed him gently again and disappeared as Seeley ran toward the small boy.

They pulled out of the memory to find CJ curled up under his covers, muttering to himself. Seeley pulled the covers back and slipped in beside the teen, crowding him in the little bed as Severus sat in the desk chair on the other side. "Even if you're attracted to guys, you're still our CJ."

"But it's freaky," he muttered, hiding his face in his pillow.

"Who said?"

"Uncle."

"Vernon?" At the nod, Seeley growled, "He said a lot of things that you should not listen to."

"You're not disgusted by me?" he asked peeking out from his pillow.

"Never."

"Not a bit," Severus chimed in.

"But...most...I thought..." he trailed off.

"Let me tell you a story. Growing up, I would stay for a couple weeks every summer with my Aunt Ruth. Most people didn't like that I was staying at her house. But I loved it. We would go to baseball games and carnivals and all sorts of things."

"Why didn't people like it?"

"It wasn't just me and Aunt Ruth. Her live-in partner, Franny lived there to."

"She liked girls?"

He nodded. "She was my favorite aunt. And the fact that Franny had box seats to every game didn't hurt anything either."

CJ giggled, then sobered quickly and looked over to Severus. "Sev?"

"It doesn't phase me, snakeling. It would be a bit hypocritical if it did." He chuckled as the boy's eyes widened. "I appreciate the build of both sexes," he corrected what he knew the boy was thinking.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" he asked both men.

"I promise," Severus said quietly, brushing the back of his knuckles over the boy's cheek. "Go to sleep, little snakeling. You have had a big night."

He nodded and snuggled closer to Seeley. "Stay, just 'til I'm sleepin'?" he whispered, beginning to doze off as soon as he was told it was okay.

"I will, little one. Just sleep."

~~~End Flashback~~~

He sighed as they pulled into the parking garage at the Jeffersonian. He'd been lost in his thoughts longer than he had thought he was. He looked up, silently praying that everyone else would take the news as well as Seeley and Severus had.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've said it once, I'll say it again. I don't own anything recognizable. I am simply playing on the swing set left to all of us by the wonderful creators of Bones and Harry Potter. **

**This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the last, though, in my defense, I don't usually write chapters as long as the last. Next chapter we will be seeing some more background information and some flashbacks and some fun Marcus interaction with some of our favorite characters. :) thanks!**

**I'm sorry this one is late! I know I told several of you I'd have it up by the weekend, but things were crazy this weekend, but here it is now! Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 6**

"Do I have to?" CJ asked as he put his feet outside the car, but held on to the seat belt.

"CJ, it was your idea," Seeley reminded him.

"Why did you tell me it was a good idea?"

"I didn't, you insisted."

"You're the adult!"

"That has never stopped you before. Now, quit being stupid and get inside with you boyfriend. No matter what, we're all your family and we all love you."

He sighed. "Fine," he finally climbed out and slid his hand into Marcus's.

The trio head inside. Once past security (mostly for Marcus as CJ and Seeley were familiar faces around there and didn't usually have to go through security. Just before they walked into potential view area, he took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders and lifted his head, a small grin on his face. He walked confidently in and whistled shrilly. "Anybody miss me?"

"Hey, CJ!" Daisy said cheerfully as usual before going back to her work. She froze almost immediately, her head shooting up. "CJ! You're back!"

He laughed as everyone came out of their offices. "What, you didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily did you?" he asked. Moments later, Angela came out and hugged her son tightly. "Hey, Momma," he held her close, remembering what Seeley had said she had been doing since he left. "I'm here; I'm alive; I'm not hurt," he repeated over and over. He could see his dad over at the sinks washing whatever gunk he had been working with earlier. Angela pulled back and kissed his forehead before pulling him close again.

A moment later, she pulled back and cuffed him over the back of the head. "What do you think you're doing? You should be in Scotland right now!"

"I got permission to leave campus. I heard about the case and I wanted to help."

She looked behind him where she saw Marcus, standing in such a Seeley position it made her want to laugh, with his hands in his jeans pockets, just watching. "Who is that hunk of a man behind you?"

"In a minute," he evaded. "Dad!" the Hodgins boys hugged tightly, but not for nearly as long as he hugged his mom.

Hodgins just grinned as he pulled back. CJ shuddered inwardly. It was the grin he always got before he got in trouble. "You are sooo grounded come summer."

He sighed. "Yes, Dad." His godmother came close and he hugged her as well, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Tempy."

"How are you?"

"A bit tired, it was a long flight, but I want to get caught up on details of the case before I crash. "

He greeted Cam with a hug and kiss on the cheek, Daisy with a quick hug, Wendell with a handshake-turned-hug, like always, and Sweets with a handshake as well.

"What am I, chopped liver?" he heard a newly changed voice ask from off to his left.

"Parker Booth, you have got to tell me everything," he smirked before both boys hugged.

"Of course I will, but we have to wait 'til Dad goes to bed," he grinned. They both knew what they were planning on talking about, and it was nothing bad, just the sports stats for the district, but it was so much more fun to make everyone think it was something worse.

He stepped back to his godfather and boyfriend. "Marcus, this is everyone," he introduced each of them down the line. "Everyone, this is Marcus Flint...my boyfriend and mate."

He grinned as he watched the reactions. Angela pulled him into another hug. "I always figured."

"What?"

"Honey, you were more obvious than a smoking weapon." She grinned. "And you never once talked about a crush, ever, on a girl."

He blushed lightly and looked at his dad who hadn't moved. His father was standing stock still, his mouth open, gaping like a fish. CJ giggled. "Seeley, I've never seen dad shocked silent," he said in a mock whisper.

A moment later, Daisy squealed. "Oh my gosh! You two are so cute together!" she bounced over and hugged them both tightly, still bouncing.

Marcus was frozen still. When she pulled back (running to her car to get her camera) he looked over at CJ. "Is she always like that?"

"Unfortunately. We think we should give her depressants all the time just for us to be able to function without her exuberance," he whispered quickly, glancing around at the others.

Wendell looked almost, dare he say it, disappointed? He thought quickly through their interactions. How had he missed it! Wendell had a crush on him, but couldn't do anything due to the fact that he was underage. He decided the best thing to do would be to pretend not to notice.

He could hear Cam complaining to Sweets about how it was dangerous. Marcus was so much older, so much larger, he was an unknown, he was dangerous, and so much more. Sweets was just nodding sympathetically, though he looked so confused at CJ's announcement.

He looked over at his best friend. Parker just rolled his eyes and walked over to hug him. "Dude, really, I'm not shocked. We share a room, I've seen your morning rituals, you spend more time on just your hair than nearly anyone else I know. Though, because you didn't actually tell me first, you have to help me with my science project and we are so going to the game this Saturday. I got to do my homework though." He looked at Marcus. "I don't care if you could squash me like a bug, you hurt my brother, I will find a way to hurt you," the 13-year-old walked away.

CJ laughed, it was such a Parker thing to say. He walked over to his dad and used a finger to lift his chin. "Chill, dude, it's not that big of deal." Oops, that was the wrong thing to say. "Dad, Daddy, come on, just breath with me," he said quickly as the man started to hyperventalate. "In...out...in...out. Dad, come on, it really doesn't change anything. And it's not like I've known I was gay for that long, only a couple months, and you did get to meet him. Just breathe Dad." He continued to try and talk his dad into calming down at least the point where he wouldn't pass out.

The entire time he was doing this, his godmother was standing next to him, trying to talk him out of it. She rambled on and on about how it was an illogical thing to do and completely irrational. The purpose of mating was to have children and continue the species, it was that way for any species. He tuned her out as she continued on about how illogical it was because he was a male and it was impossible for men to get pregnant.

As Angela took her husbands hand and led him down to the storage area to calm down (at least, their version of calming down), CJ finally snapped and looked at Bones. "Tempy! Just, stop okay! You're forgetting one little detail in all of this. Well, more than that, but first, you are forgetting I'm a wizard! My magic, should I so choose to do so, would allow me to get pregnant. Beside that, even if I choose not to, there is surrogacy or adoption if and when we desire to have kids. Second, it's my life, Temp! You're supposed to support me and tell me that you love me no matter what my decision is, even if it is 100% stupid, as long as I'm not getting hurt, so, just...stop, okay?"

She thought for a moment. "Where does the baby come out?"

He laughed, slightly watery, as he realized she was trying to figure out the dynamics of male pregnancy and would drop her former beliefs on it, at least when speaking to him. "Tell you what, when I'm having the baby, you can watch," he hugged her tightly once more. "I love you, too, Tempy."

He pulled back and looked at all of them. "Now, tell me about the case."

No one spoke.

"Okay, seriously, I know y'all want to protect me, but I can't help end this unless you tell me what's going on," he said as his parents came back out looking less dishevelled than they usually did after they disappeared for any amount of time.

Finally, Seeley spoke. "Boys are disappeared every three days from public places: the mall, school yards, the shopping district, and museums. There were 5 murders in Toronto that matched the MO as well that I told you about earlier."

"Wow, I know you said earlier you did, but how did you get access to Canada?"

"Do you remember that kid you roomed with last summer at camp?"

"The one who almost drowned or the the one I played baseball with?"

"The drowned one."

"Kelson, yeah, what about him?"

"His dad is in charge of the federal law enforcement in Canada and his mom is a diplomat."

"Oh...that still doesn't explain it."

"You saved his son, he is doing all he can to protect you. Wizard's debt," Marcus said softly, hugging CJ to him.

"Oh," his eyes widened. "I didn't save Kel to earn a favor, he is my friend."

"And that's why Worthington is working with us."

"What about Britain?"

"Your past gained the access, we just asked for it."

"Boy-Who-Lived," Marcus whispered in his little boyfriend's ear. Despite sleeping on the plane, he could practically feel the exhaustion radiating from his mate. Consequently, his mental strength was not up to par. "And you're Lord Potter-Black."

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess."

Seeley continued his explanation from before the interruption, "We've had 7 here so far and, unfortunately, we will probably get another today. The boys are all between 12 and 16 and have similar physical characteristics to you and/or Parker." He paused in talking as CJ logged on to the computer station on the platform and flipped the whiteboard down, pulling out several markers.

"Do you have a map of where they were all found?"

"Yes, but there hasn't been any connections to them that we could find," Hodgins said, knowing his son wouldn't take no for an answer. He logged on to the second computer and projected the marked map that they had set up against the white board.

"Mom, can you get all of your sketches of the victims? I want to look at them." He turned to his boyfriend. "Marcus, will you get out my laptop out? Parker!"

"What?"

"Do you have the game schedule for the region?"

"Yeah, one sec," he rifled through his bag then jogged over to the Platform (Daisy letting him on) and gave it to CJ.

"Help me mark them all on the map. Use blue for the ones since I left, red for ones from earlier this year." Black was already marking the spots the boys had been taken from with white as the color for the location their body was dumped.

Using CJ's old schedule he had on the calendar and Parker's slightly crumpled calendar of the fall games, they had the map marked up in no time. They were not distinguishing between schools as they generally went to nearly all of them or it was uncertain which ones they would have gone to until just before the game.

His brows furrowed as he still didn't see a pattern. The locations were all ones they had been to, but it wasn't anything specific any time. He froze, "Seeley, where was the location exactly of the one near the mall?"

"The first was on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. The second was at the base of the Vietnam Memorial Wall."

"On the left side near the end?"

"Yes," Bones said, pulling up crime scene photos.

CJ glanced at them. "Blast it," he muttered, ducking under Marcus's arm to get back to the computer. "All of these spots have significance to me or Parker," he grabbed a handful of purple magnets and another of orange ones. "Seeley, mark all of Parker's look-a-likes locations, Dad do mine." He passed both men the magnets and leaned back against Marcus as he watched them work. He was fighting sleep, it had been a long couple of days. "I know there's something there, but I don't see it," he muttered. "What am I missing?"

"Serious levels of sleep?" Parker asked sarcastically, though he thought there was something familiar about all of this as well.

"Alright, let's get you home," Hodgins said, seeing his son start to fade. He glanced at Marcus. "I guess you can come with us."

Angela hit him. "Ignore him. You're always welcome in our home, Marcus." She kissed his cheek before he scooped CJ up and settled him on his back in a piggyback.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I've said it once, I'll say it again. I don't own anything recognizable. I am simply playing on the swing set left to all of us by the wonderful creators of Bones and Harry Potter. **

**Yes, I know this chapter is quite short compared to the last couple, but at least I updated! It's also a little different than I had planned; what can I say, plot bunnies don't always like to behave. If things are out of character, just accept it and move on. I reread through quite a few things and realized a few plot holes, so, hopefully, some of them will be fixed here. There is one goofy little flashback, it's ridiculous, but I like it, so I hope you enjoy.**

**I'm sorry this one is late! Things have been absolutely crazy lately and then I was dead sick all weekend (I think I slept 20+ hours both Saturday and Sunday and stayed home from school and work the last two days) so hopefully things will start going more smoothly again. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 7**

CJ awoke the next morning in familiar surroundings. He shot up as he realized he was at home again. It took a minute for his jet lagged mind to catch up to his present surroundings and he lay back down. "Right, serial killer, me and Parker look-a-likes. Right." After a minute he groaned and rolled out of bed, landing with a soft thump on the mat they kept beside his low bed for that very purpose. He quickly went through his morning stretches, taking extra care with his right leg which was stiff from all of the sitting yesterday.

It was another half hour before he slipped on his knee brace, brushed his teeth, and made his way down the hall to the guest room, where he knew his father would have put Marcus up for the night as it was farthest away from his own room. Not caring that he was dressed only in a pair of blue basketball shorts (a t-shirt had been lying beside his bed, but he most likely had taken it off during the night as usual) and his knee brace, he entered his boyfriends room and slid under the covers beside him. He grinned as Marcus didn't even stir. Gently he kissed him on the lips. "Marcus," he breathed against the older boy's ear.

The larger teen rolled over, pinning him beneath his outstretched arm, but didn't wake up.

CJ huffed. "Marcus, wake up!" he said as he squirmed. From the angle he was at, he couldn't kiss anything but Marcus's bicep. After a few more minutes of squirming and calling the boy's name, he bit the arm in front of him.

Marcus growled and jerked his arm back. "What was that for?" he slurred, still half asleep.

"I was stuck and you were being boring," he pouted.

The older boy narrowed his eyes at his young lover and rolled over again, this time on top of the child, deftly pinning him to the mattress. "Well excuse me for sleeping like any sane person should be doing at..." he glanced at the clock. "500! Dammit, Cameron! It's too fucking early to be up," he grumbled, laying his head back down to sleep.

"No it isn't! I'm always up early. Come on! You should come on a run with me!"

"CJ, baby, you know I love you, but I do not believe in mornings."

He huffed again and climbed out of the bed. "Fine, be that way. I'll just go running all by my lonesome with a serial killer out to get me in the early morning light...all alone."

"You said that already," Marcus growled as he pulled himself upright. "Fine, we'll go on your damn run, just give me 5 minutes."

"I knew you'd see it my way!" He pecked his boyfriend on the lips before dancing out of the bedroom, back down the hall to his own room.

He quickly located a pair of socks and his running shoes, throwing them on. He glanced at the thermometer. 59 F. Warm enough, much warmer than the 45 it had been when they left Scotland. Deciding to remain shirtless, he slid his cell phone in his iPod holder on his arm, as he wasn't taking his music with him this time, since Marcus was running with him and he met his boyfriend in the hall.

"Ready?" he asked Marcus as he scribbled a note to his parents on the whiteboard outside his bedroom.

"No, but we're going anyway. Do you have your wand?"

He lifted he left side of his shorts slightly. His wand was strapped there in a wand holster. He could see Marcus's on his forearm, even with the long sleeves the boy choose to wear. "Let's go then!" He slid the lanyard with his house key and identification around his neck and they left the house. The lanyard was still from his high school here in the US, but Severus had charmed it so that anyone that didn't need to know his identity, while they could read it, couldn't remember it later for safety precautions. Since then, his parents had demanded he take it with him every time he go running.

"Do you care how long it is?" CJ asked Marcus as they started out at a pretty decent clip.

"Not really."

"Let's go to Seeley's then, he'll drive us back if we want or we can Floo from his place."

"How far is that?"

"He and Temp live over in Spring Valley which is super close, but we'll take a long route to get there in about 3.5 miles. I haven't seen their new place yet, so it'll be pretty fun to check out."

"Wait, wasn't Seeley still in his apartment this summer?"

"Yeah, and Temp was in hers. They were married, but for safety sake, due to some of the cases they were working on, they kept both but didn't live in either very much or, if they did, they were in separate places. I don't really know how it works, just that it did, but they finally got a place like 2 weeks ago."

"And how long have they been married?"

"Since I was 9. They got married shortly before the Dumbledore incident I told you about on the plane. They've lived together off and on depending on what was going on with work and craziness and all of that."

"Your family is strange," Marcus muttered more to himself than CJ.

He grinned. "You don't know the half of it."

~~~Flashback~~~

"Go Jets!" a large group of people cheered from his left hand side.

Parker sprinted up next to CJ as they raced back to the other side of the field. "Please tell me that wasn't who I think it was."

"Oh, it was," CJ said without even bothering to look.

"Damn, that's what I thought." He dodged off to slide tackle the tall kid on the other team with the ball as CJ got in position to intercept the kick he knew would be coming from Parker's direction. This was why they'd never lost a game they played together.

Between them and the other forward on their team, they got the ball down to the opposing end and past the defenders with little effort, Parker kicking in the goal.

As CJ turned to head back to midfield for the throw in, he caught a glimpse of their "cheering section". His godfather and father, as well as Sweets and Wendall, had painted their chests red with blue letters spelling JETS on them (though, for that to really be the case, his Dad and Wendall really needed to switch places as it was they said TEJS, but he got the sentiment). Tempy and his mom both had pom pons and Cam had one of the old fashioned cheerleading amplifiers, also in red with JETS written across it. Daisy was in a full blown cheerleading outfit and Severus was sitting a little ways away from everyone, pretending not to know them, while still wearing a blue t-shirt ("you will never catch me in that garrish Gryffindor color") and cheering for them.

Parker slapped him on the back as he ran by then jogged backward for a second. "Remind me why we tell them when these games are again?"

"Your guess is as good as mine!" CJ laughed as the next play began.

As soon as the game ended, Parker's goal being the only one of the game, and the formalities were finished, the two boys cornered Severus, as they all had planned, and he took them, via apparation, to Parker's house where they were going to get ready for the party that night before Severus dropped them off there on his way back to England. It really was the least embarrassing set up they could come up with.

~~~End Flashback~~~

"They seriously painted their chests?"

"It's common on professional and even college level games, but it is never done at amateur or league levels...except by my family. All I can say is, Thank Merlin for Severus." He glanced at Marcus who still looked a little confused. "It's like most people for school Quidditch games don't get 100% dressed up in only their teams color and paint their faces and carry banners, but they would at the World Cup, make sense?"

Dawning crossed his face and he nodded, a little more winded than his young lover who ran every morning and was still running along like they were doing nothing more than ambling to class at this point.

The rest of the run was pretty silent due to that fact and, to Marcus, it seemed like forever until they got to Seeley's house. CJ unlocked the door and knocked twice before entering. "It's me!" he called into the silent house.

"Hey! I'm in the gym, Bones is in the shower!" they heard the FBI agent call from somewhere on the first floor.

"Where's the gym?" CJ called back.

"Just keep walking straight!"

They finally came across him in the screened in porch, turned workout room. "Have a nice workout?" CJ asked his godfather who was now working on the chin up bar.

He grunted an affirmative.

"Feel free to use whatever you want," CJ told Marcus as he took a place on the floor and began to stretch out his muscles.

It didn't take the 3 men long to get into a silent routine, Marcus and Seeley supporting each other on the barbells as CJ worked on less bulky forms of exercise over on the mats and stationary bike.

Temperance came down 45 minutes later and rolled her eyes. "It's 615 boys. CJ, your Mom called already, she wants you home as soon as you can."

"Did she say why?" he asked as he finished up his final stretches so his muscles didn't tense.

"Yes, but I'm not to say."

"Okay, can we use your Floo?"

"Of course," she said as she put in her earrings.

He kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, Temp! We'll see you guys at work in a little while. By Seeley!"

He nodded to both boys as he drank from his waterbottle and they left with his wife. Bones led them to the only fireplace with the Floo connection (in the family room) and they flooed back to their original location. As usual, CJ stumbled out of the Floo. Unusually, he landed in someone's strong arms.

Quickly he pulled back and looked up. "Gibby!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the ridiculously long wait! I had every plan to write over my two week vacation, but I got hooked on writing one of my stories that I started forever and haven't posted. But, I finally did get this update done and, hopefully, it will not take that long to get the next update up. **

**Thank you all for sticking with me for this long. And remember, I love compliments and criticism that I can work with. Without further ado…**

**Chapter 8**

"Gibby!" he cried cheerfully, throwing himself at the older man, not caring that he was covered in sweat and soot. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Hey little man," the 5'11" tall man with a long beard, a crazy hat, and sunglasses said gruffly as he hugged his grandson. "I didn't know I was coming either until your Daddy called me yesterday and said a little bug had flown in unexpectedly from Scotland."

He pulled back and had the grace to blush. "I didn't know I was coming until yesterday when Seeley called. I'm glad you came though! Didn't you have something going on?"

"I was at a car show in Denver, but as soon as I got the call I packed it up and head right to DC." He looked at Marcus for the first time. "Who is this kid?"

CJ stepped back and held Marcus's left hand firmly, knowing his grandfather would want to shake his right. "Gibby, this is Marcus Flint, my boyfriend. Marcus, this is my grandfather, Billy Gibbons."

Marcus immediately bowed slightly from the waist, "A pleasure to meet you, sir." Wizarding etiquette dictated that a younger wizard was not allowed to shake hands with an older wizard (even if only by as little as a month) unless he first extended his hand. He wasn't sure how it worked in the Muggle world, but didn't want to test anything just in case.

His grandfather held out his hand and was impressed with the boy's firm grip. "What are your intentions with my grandson?"

"I full intend to treat him like the royalty he is and never push him faster or further than he ever desires to go."

Tightening his grip, he said one thing, "Flint, I've got cars, and I've got guitars and I've got guns. You treat my grandson right and you'll only see the business end of the cars and guitars."

"Yes, sir," he said politely, more than a little terrified of the man in front of him. What was it with these people and guns?

"How long are you staying, Gibby?" CJ asked excitedly.

"Not long, little man. I just wanted to see you were alright. I'm headed out on a flight this afternoon."

"Oh," he pouted. "But you're coming for Christmas right?"

"Always do. Now go get cleaned up. You've got stuff to do today and you shouldn't smell like the gym when you are doing it."

He stretched up and kissed his grandfather on the cheek. "Yes, sir! Come on, Marcus," he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and started up the stairs.

"Separate bathrooms!" Hodgins called over his shoulder as he passed the boys.

CJ rolled his eyes but agreed as they head down the hall. He showed Marcus the towels and the guest bathroom before returning to his own room to shower and clean up. It was about an hour later, after they'd all dressed and had breakfast, that they all drove in to work in one vehicle. Almost immediately, CJ went up on the platform and spread a series of papers out over one of the evidence tables, the two maps they worked with yesterday and a blank map of the area all set up around the edge. Angela, with Marcus's help, carried in all of her sketches of the boys who'd been killed. They pinned them up to the blank map.

"Where's Dad?" CJ asked absently as he stood hunched over one of those tables.

"A new batch of evidence came in this morning from the murder last night. He and Daisy are down looking at it. Booth and Tempy are on their way in now and will help them before coming up."

"Is Booth bringing Parker?"

"He'll go pick him up after school," she answered as she looked over his sketches and tables and diagrams. "What are you thinking?"

"Where is he getting all of these contacts?" He pointed to each of the crime scene pictures. "They eyes are all intact and they all have either Parker's bright blue eyes or my green eyes. Neither, at least as vibrant as ours, are common." He cocked his head. "This guy has been watching us for a while," he muttered before ducking around his mom to get to the new map. "Where was the first victim found again?"

"The park on..."

CJ cut her off. "It's the park that we used to go to when I was first adopted. We haven't been there in years though, not since the built the one closer to our house when I was 8. He had one of each eye." He moved to the one at the Lincoln Memorial. "He only had my eyes. But there was no one there but me and Jackson until Seeley showed up." He pulled out his cell phone and, after searching through the contacts, called his friend on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jackson, it's Cameron."

"Hey Cam, what's up?"

"I know this is going to sound really odd, but do you remember that night this summer when I had you drop me off at the Lincoln Memorial?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Do you remember being followed on the drive there or anyone there with us before Seeley got there?"

"No."

"Can you tell me what you do remember from that night because I don't remember much."

CJ could practically hear the thoughts in his head as he tried to remember it. "I remember we were playing truth and dare, then you excused yourself. I was headed out to my truck when I saw you sort of run/stumble past. You looked terrified. And you were barefoot. I remember thinking how odd that was because I'd never seen you without shoes before. I heard you shout something a few moments later and I took off running toward you."

"What do you remember about the guy who had me restrained?"

"I didn't recognize him. He was kind of unassuming, you know? Like the guy you've passed a million times on the street but never really noticed. He looked about mid 20s or something I think, I don't really remember, I just wanted to get you safe." There was a pause. "Cam, why are you asking?"

"I can't really say, I'm sorry."

"For work?"

"Yeah."

"It sounds dangerous, so just be careful, Cam."

CJ jumped as Marcus wrapped his arms possessively around his waist. "I will, Jackson. Thank you."

"If I think of anything else, I'll call, otherwise I'll see you at the game on Saturday?"

"Of course, Parker and I will both be there to watch. I gotta go, though, okay?'

"'Kay. See you later, babe."

Marcus's grip tightened. "Bye, Jackson." He hung up and turned to look up at his boyfriend. After a gentle kiss, he smiled. "Jackson doesn't mean anything to me. He is just a friend."

"I don't like him," he grumbled.

"Marc, he and I only had one kiss. It was before I met you and there was none of the feelings I feel for you there." He stretched up and kissed him again. "I love you, Marcus Flint, never doubt that." Angela cleared her throat. CJ looked over before hiding his head in Marcus's chest as he groaned.

"Care to tell me what that was about?"

He shrugged and turned back to the table. "It's not really a big deal, Mom. Seeley came and picked me up and he and Severus healed me."

"Severus had to be called in!" Angela exclaimed. "Why was I never told of this?"

"Because I knew you'd freak out! I'm fine, Mom! As soon as I found myself in trouble, I got out of there safely then called Seeley to come get me. I knew what I was doing."

She folded her arms over her chest. "Were you drunk?"

"I have never touched a drop of alcohol and you know it," he growled, angry that she wasn't trusting him.

"Wow, what's going on?" Hodgins asked as he entered the platform. His wife and son were in a face off with his son's boyfriend wisely standing off to the side to not get involved.

"_Your son _had to be rescued last summer and can't remember what happened."

"What?"

"Just ask his godfather, apparently he trusts him more than his own parents."

"Mom that's not it and you know it," CJ spat. He was hurt that she didn't trust him, though, he clearly didn't trust her either which must have hurt her just as much. But it wasn't like he didn't get help.

Seeley entered the platform and Angela turned on him before Hodgins could say anything to CJ's statement. "How dare you!"

He froze. "How dare I what?"

"You went to pick _my son_ up in the middle of the night and, instead of informing us, like a _responsible _adult would do, you keep it a secret!"

"I asked him to!" CJ cried frustrated and close to tears. "I'm sorry I never told you, but I didn't want anyone to know. The only reason he called Sev was so he could get the stupid drugs out of my system and heal me. And no, I did not voluntarily take the drugs, I was drugged. I am fine. Jackson saved me and got me to safety and stayed with me until Seeley got there. We already looked, there is not enough evidence to press charges even if we did have a suspect, which we don't."

Jack grabbed his son's arms and led him over to a chair before kneeling in front of him. "Cameron Jefferson, tell me what happened."

He shook his head. "I don't want..." He trailed off and jumped up. "Why didn't I think about it before?" He ran to Angela's office and started to dig around her desk for his camera card. "Seeley! Does Parker still carry his camera around everywhere?"

"Yeah."

"I'll need it as soon as he gets here. Dad, where are the pictures from our trip to Toronto this summer?"

"I have them on my computer."

"Pull them up, I want to see something."

"All of them?"

"Just ones that were taken at corresponding locations to the crime scenes first."

"You're looking to see if anyone is shown repeatedly," Angela said quickly. "Why didn't I think of that? Security cameras weren't showing anything during the time of the drop, but if they staked out the place before hand, they would know what to avoid."

Hodgins finally figured out what they were doing and immediately set to work sorting the pictures as Marcus and his son post the pictures around the walls. "Oh my God," he breathed once the pictures started being posted. "That's why they all looked familiar."

**A/N: I know a lot of you were hoping Gibby was Jethro Gibbs. Unfortunately, as you saw, that was not the case. However, due to all of the wonderful reviews suggesting that, he will come in later, at least so it is planned at this point in time, with a couple scenes. Most of the rest of his team will not be in it, but if you have a request for a favorite character, then I will do my best to get them in. Also, if you have any scene requests, let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks lovelies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey y'all! Thanks for reading this! All I ask is that you review! Once more, as with all of my stories, I own nothing that you recognize. **

**Okay, so I suck. I know that. I'm horrible at updating. I'm in my last semester to get my first degree (just an associates, but I'm doing three different programs) and I'm kinda going insane. On top of that, RL has been kicking my trash. **

**Just fyi, if any of you read my other stories, I swear that are not abandoned or even on hiatus, I have just had a massive amount of writer's block and even less time to try and work on it anyway. This chapter is shorter than my usual chapters, but it was a good place to stop and I didn't want to drag it out just to drag it, you know? **

**Thanks for sticking with me! Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

Each of the victims' positioning was nearly identical to one of the ones they captured of his son and Parker. "Booth!" He called over his shoulder, knowing the FBI agent would still help and would be the most help, even if he was ticked at the man.

He swore as he caught sight of the pictures. "Why does the perp want Parker and CJ?"

"Could it be someone that you guys pissed off and they want to take it out on your sons?" Wendall asked.

"Sure, a lot, but most are in lock up or dead," Hodgins said.

Seeley immediately started off the platform.

"Where are you going?" Bones asked shocked that he was just up and leaving.

"I'm going to make sure that everyone is where they are supposed to, right after I pick Parker up and drop him off here."

CJ continued to study the pictures, eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out the reasoning behind who he believed was the suspect. "I know you're all pissed at me, but does anyone else notice something similar about these pictures?"

"Other than the you and Parker thing?" Wendall said coming closer to him.

"Yeah, because we'd already figured that one out."

"They are all either outside or on a field of some kind."

"Uh huh. I can't prove anything until well, a lot of things, actually, but I think that field," he pointed to one of the earliest pictures, "has a lot to do with this."

He pulled his phone out again.

"Cam? Is something up?" the same voice from before asked worriedly.

"Jack, do you guys have practice today?"

"You know we do. The game isn't until 8 and Coach wants us to have a short practice right before."

"Okay. How is the team doing this year anyway?"

"When you left, Coach refused to let Parker on again, which was the stupidest thing he could have done, but we're doing okay. Still near the top, but you and Parker were some of the strengths."

"We'll be there for practice today to psych you guys up, alright?"

"See you at 2:30."

"See ya." He hung up.

"You're not going to practice," Angela told him. "Not with the psycho killer on the loose."

"Mom, nothing's going to happen on the field. Besides, Seeley and Dad and I can call Sev and Marcus and anybody else you want there can be there to watch us at all times."

"You're not going."

His eyes narrowed. "Watch me."

Brennan stepped in. "CJ go to my office. Neither of you are mentally able to have a logical, non argumentative dialog at this point in time."

CJ glared but did as ordered and head into his godmother's office. He dropped into her chair and put his head on the desk as he thought about who it could possibly be and why. There were a couple different options he had running through his head, but he also knew that there was a chance it could be none of them.

Marcus came in a few minutes later. "You alright?"

"No," he muttered petulantly.

"Your mum just loves you, you know."

"Yeah, I know. But sometimes it just drives me nuts that she treats me like a little kid."

"To her, you are. You will always be her little boy. Especially with someone out there who potentially wants to kill you. Of course, she's going to be protective."

CJ glared. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am, but you're being just as irrational as you think she is being."

CJ sighed. "Fine, but I know it's none of my old teammates, why doesn't she get that?"

"Why do I get jealous over that Jackson kid though I know you don't like him like that? Its just human emotion."

"I hate when I'm not the rational one," CJ muttered before laying his head back on the desk.  
Marcus just smirked before crossing to the couch and laying down. "Seeley and Parker should be back soon. You're mom has agreed to let you go to practice if you agree to follow all of the rules."

"She gave in already?"

"I think she couldn't say no to your Dad, the kid who has a crush on you, your godmother, and the chipper girl." He held out an arm. "Now, come lay down with me since you woke me up so damn early."

CJ just laughed and walked over, squeezing in between Marcus's broad chest and the back of the leather couch. "You get used to early mornings with me around. Just ask Severus."

He grunted, but no words came out as he tightened his hold on CJ.

CJ giggled again. "Just sleep. I'll wake you up if something is decided or something happens." It wasn't long before he could feel his boyfriend's chest rise and fall in deep, even breaths and he knew that the older boy was already asleep.

Angela came in about 30 minutes later and pulled a chair up in front of the couch. "Baby?"

CJ opened his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping, just thinking. "Yeah, Momma?"

"I'm sorry I overreacted. I'm just worried about you."

"I know, but I know it isn't Coach Ty or any of those on the team."

"We don't know that for sure, despite what your gut says." She reached out and brushed a hand through his dark hair. "You can go tonight, but only if Seeley is there as well."

"It's the best way to draw out the killer and you know it."

"I know it is, but you are still my baby, you always will be."

He smiled. "I know, Momma."

She glanced at the still sleeping Marcus. "Does he treat you well?"

"Yeah, he does."

"How has school been?"

"It's going well. Busy, but a lot of fun. I've always loved my lessons with Severus, but it's definitely more entertaining to be in a class with everyone just learning how to do the spells and such."

"How are you doing in potions?"

"I'm just a teaching assistant in there now, though Sev makes me work through the potions for my own class when I have the chance. I'm not quite sure how so many of the people screw up so badly on their potions. It's more than a little ridiculous. The potions aren't that hard."

Angela gave him a soft smile. "Just remember, you've been doing them a lot longer than nearly every other student in that school. You had one-on-one training with a potion's master that they never had."

"But nobody even takes him up on tutor hours! Yeah, he's strict, but he is a good teacher, even in class, but even more so in tutoring sessions."

She just smiled indulgently. "How are your other classes?"

"Easy. I learned most of it earlier from Severus and from books so it is kinda dull the majority of the time. And I sincerely wish I could just type my essays for class rather than having to hand write them all out."

"I'm surprised the teachers can read your chicken scratch."

He laughed. "Sev had me turn in my first essay hand written so as to seem fair to everyone else, but he changed his mind for the next essay because he could barely read it."

"Does that surprise you?"

"Not in the slightest, but it is so much faster to type than to write so I finish my homework before like everyone else so I spend a lot of the time tutoring the younger years."

"Good. I would expect nothing less." She glanced at Marcus who was still sleeping. "Why is he tired?"

"He isn't a morning person but I made him get up and run with me this morning."

"How is your leg doing, anyway?"

"Not bad, still painful on occasion, but mostly it is just a minor annoyance."

"I'm glad." They fell silent for a few minutes. "Cameron, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why did you not tell Daddy and I about the attack after the party?"

"I was scared. I didn't want to disappoint you guys."

"CJ, you could never disappoint us."

"I know, but I was afraid to still. I had just realized I was gay, I was drugged, I was hurt, I had no idea what was going on and the only thing I could think was that Seeley has had screw up moments too and it just seemed like the better idea at the time. Logically, now, I probably would have called him first anyway because he was closest, but I should have told you guys as well and I'm sorry that I didn't and I'm sorry that I broke your trust in me."

"I know you are, but that doesn't mean that it still didn't happen. Your father and I talked and, when you get home for summer, you will be grounded for the first month from parties and any unsupervised friend activities."

"Yes, Momma." He paused. "Does Parker count as 'friend'?"

She rolled her eyes. "Parker is family, he doesn't count in this and you know it."

He smiled and nuzzled a little against the broad chest beneath him. "I do appreciate it, Momma. You letting me go to practice. And not disowning me for what I told you earlier."

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "You're my baby, no matter what. It doesn't matter whether you like boys or girls or centaurs or Merpeople, though I might question your sanity with the last one, I would still love you."

He grinned. "Even Merpeople, huh?"

She laughed. "Yeah, but I wouldn't come visit you, I don't do well for long periods underwater."

He joined her in laughter and the pair giggled for a few minutes. Finally, they calmed down. "I love you, Momma."

"I love you, too, Baby. Just rest, I'm going to go work on the case a bit more."

He nodded and she left.

**A/N…again: So, no answers as to who the killer is just yet, but it is coming up in either the next chapter or the one after, depending on how everything plays out. Review and let me know if you have any ideas. I'm curious to see if any of you are able to guess who it is. Brownie points and maybe another reward, if I can think of one, if you do get it right. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey y'all. Thanks for hanging in there with me. Here's an update for you, finally! As always, I own nothing save the stupid bunnies that plague my brain and the errors that I'm sure riddle this chapter. But at least it is an update.**

**Reviews are always welcome if you so choose to give them. Either way, thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 10**

Marcus smirked at the two younger boys in the back seat as they practically vibrated in their seats with excitement over going to practice with their old team. Each only had a t-shirt on top, blue for CJ and red for Parker, and black soccer shorts on bottom. They had shared their socks (which was, according to Booth, a common occurrence for them as a good luck charm before games and practice, even when they were in the same color of socks) so each had a red and a blue sock over their shin guards with black and white cleats on their feet. CJ also had his brace on his right knee. They were talking extremely fast and Marcus, not having any idea about the sport to begin with, was completely lost on the entire conversation.

When Seeley pulled up at the park, they nearly flew out of the car and raced toward the field, jostling each other and pushing each other to see who could get to the field first. As practice didn't start for another 10 minutes, a few of the other boys that were early raced to meet CJ and Parker half way and all the boys ended up in some weird tackle/group hug type thing. Marcus had never really seen anything like it, even in watching professional and national Quidditch games.

Seeley nudged his shoulder and pointed toward the bleachers. "Come on, let's go sit down." Marcus knew that they would have a better view of the field and the surrounding area to watch the boys and anyone who could potentially want to harm them.

"What are they doing?" Marcus finally asked as they continued to wrestle around on the ground rather than greet each other in a more formal way as was typical among the Slytherins and even the other houses at Hogwarts.

"Just greeting each other. Parker and CJ were duel MVPs for the team last year, but, when CJ said he wasn't going to come back, the coach refused to let Parker back on."

"What's a MVP?" he asked having never heard that phrase before.

"Most valuable player."

"Oh," that made sense, "then why wouldn't he let Parker back on?" That was the part that did not make sense. He'd been on the Quidditch team long enough, and paid enough attention to the professional teams, to know that you never kicked off your best player unless there was a very good reason, but, he couldn't see a good reason in this case. Parker was young, healthy, and talented.

"He was the youngest on the team and the coach was under the opinion that the younger players had no place being on the team. He didn't want anyone under the age of 15 on the team, but the previous coach, who had to retire only about a couple weeks in because he had to have some massive heart surgery unexpectedly, had allowed anyone between the ages of 12 and 16 try for the team. Parker was the only one under 14 that had made it and CJ was the only 14 year old that made it during tryouts."

"Are they good at playing alone or only with one another?" he asked, wondering if that was another reason why the coach did not allow him back on the team.

"They are both good on their own, but they are better when they are playing together," Seeley admitted. He remembered games from when the boys were young and they couldn't play together due to age differences and, while they were good, once they started playing together, they were seemingly instoppable with their ability to read each other, even without seeing each other ate very moment on the field.

"Why is that? I've only seen twins who have had that capability." Marcus's mind went immediately to the Weasley Twins, the current Gryffindor Beaters who seemed to constantly know where the other one was going to be in the pitch and where they were going to hit the Bludger even before it had been hit.

"They've been playing together since they first started playing when they were toddlers, at least at home, even if not on the same team. CJ was 6 and Parker was 4, I think, when they started with others. I don't really remember, because even before they were playing on actual teams, they played in the backyard nearly as soon as they first met, however botched the version of the game was that they played."

"So Parker is 2 years younger?"

"About that, but they are only a year separate in school, which is why they have been able to play on so many of the same teams once they started school."

"Oh." He nodded down to the field. "What are they doing now?" he asked as practice started getting underway since the stretching and warm-ups were done.

"Toe-ball touches. They have to keep switching which foot is on top of the ball without ever moving the ball. It's harder than it looks though, trust me on that." He remembered the times the boys had forced him to work their drills and plays with them in the backyard and he had been completely skunked by them, even from a young age, despite the fact that he, himself, is in good shape because of his interests and his job.

The two men were fairly silent as they continued to watch practice and the area around the field for anyone suspicious, mainly talking for Seeley to answer Marcus's questions about what was going on down on the field.

Though he didn't know a lot about the game, Marcus could tell that CJ and Parker were definitely two of the better players out on the field, but, unlike a lot of the chaser's he knew who were amazing and beyond arrogant, they were both willing to play with all of the team members, not just each other, working to each of the boy's strengths. He could see where CJ got his leadership skills with Quidditch despite only having played it for such a short time (though the younger teen had confided and said he'd been watching games with Severus since he was little, though never wanted to play due to his soccer obsession and only started playing due to the lack of soccer team at Hogwarts).

After the hour and a half practice, CJ and Parker came jogging back up to the stands. "He's not here," CJ said easily when they were only a few rows away. "He didn't know we would be here. I almost guarantee he'll be at the game though. Even if I wasn't going to be there, Parker definitely would be, even just in the stands." He kissed Marcus quickly on the mouth, but chose to sit on the riser in front of the two larger men as he was covered in sweat and dirt. "Are you bored yet?" he asked his boyfriend, with a grin. "Or maybe confused would be the better question," he asked with a small laugh.

"No, it was interesting to watch. Some of those drills could help the Quidditch teams at school."

"Some, yeah." He turned his attention to the FBI agent. "Have you called Dad to tell him there was nothing here?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, I did just toward the end of your practice. Ready to go home and get cleaned up?"

"Works for me," Parker and CJ said at the same time with near identical grins. Both of their fathers always asked the same question after practices and games

They drove back to the Bones-Booth residence in a similar manner than it was to the field with both boys in the backseat chattering on about seemingly nothing with their half-finished sentences, sound effects, and wild hand gestures. Marcus just had to smirk at the familiarity between the two. To himself, he could admit that he was a little bit jealous of Parker to begin with, but seeing them like this, he knew that there was nothing more than friendship and brotherhood between them. Granted it was a close friendship, much closer than any he'd ever had, but he hoped he had the that closeness, though definitely in a different way than he had the closeness with Parker and the rest of the tight-knit community that was CJ's friends and family here in the States.

A couple hours later, everyone was gathered around the evidence table at the Jeffersonian. "I don't want you going off half-cocked again," Hodgins said sternly looking at CJ. "None of the usual shit you and Parker pull when in the heat of the moment."

"It works for us though," CJ said easily.

"And name one time that it hasn't worked out in the end," Parker said cockily. After a pointed look from nearly every adult in the room he and CJ shared a look before amending, more contritely, "Okay, except for the time I know you're all thinking of." Another pause. "And that time."

Cj snorted as Marcus leaned over to him. "What is he talking about?"

"I was 8, he had just turned 7 and we had snuck into the cookies that Mom had made for the party that night and, in a really stupid competition, raced to see who could eat more cookies in 5 minutes. It was a tie in the end and we both ended up puking our guts up an hour later. We tried to hide it from Seeley, who was watching us at the time, so we decided it would be a good idea to only throw up in the closet so he couldn't see it," he whispered quickly in his boyfriend's ear. "Needless to say, it was an awful idea and they have never let us forget about it."

Marcus turned his attention back to Parker, who rolled his eyes. "Okay, other than the snowboarding incident in Colorado name one time in the last 2 ½ years where one of our ideas hasn't turned out."

"When it really mattered," CJ added helpfully.

"It doesn't matter," Seeley and Jack said at the same time. They looked at each other and Jack continued. "You will stick to the plan or you will be grounded for the rest of forever."

Seeley spoke up. "Tell me what you will be doing."

"We will be on the bleachers with our old crowd," Parker started.

"Marcus will be with us, watching our backs," CJ continued.

"We will keep an eye out for the guy and when we see him-"

Angela cut Parker off. "If you see him. You can't guarantee he will be there."

"Pretty much, we can, but _if_ we see him, we will take a drink of the red punch if he is in the bleachers, blue if he is near the playground, and orange if he is anywhere else. If he is somewhere else, CJ will pretend to get a call and will face the direction of the man while staying safely hidden behind Marcus who will keep a shield at the ready around us if that is the case."

"I guarantee it is somebody who knows us and who you will recognize."

"That could be any number of people. We all go to these games and you've been playing against the same people for years," Sweets said clearly frustrated that nobody had really told him anything about this case.

"Are you sure that you can't give us a name?" Angela reiterated the question that they'd all been repeating for days.

CJ nodded. "It's like it's there, but..."

"But I can't get it off my tongue," Parker finished.

"Like a version of a lang-lock curse?" Marcus asked.

"No, not really. It feels like it's more of a memory thing. But I've been working on Occlumency with Severus for years."

"Wait, this SOB is magic?" Bones demanded an answer.

"No, I don't think so. But he's gotta know someone who is. There's no other explanation. Even with voodoo and shit, there's no way he could have messed with my mind. Parker's maybe, but not mine. No offense," he shot as an afterthought to his best friend.

"None taken."

"Do you trust me?" Marcus asked CJ suddenly.

"Of course...why?" he asked suddenly worried about what was going through the Slytherin's head.

"Let me in your mind."

CJ grinned, catching on and quickly turned to fully face Marcus, eyes wide open and trusting as he looked into his boyfriend's chocolate orbs. It took nearly 3 minutes to unravel everything that they had done to his mind, but finally he turned to his parents and godparents. "I can tell you who it is."

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. Would you believe me if I said that I didn't do it on purpose? No? Well, you'd be right. It was just too good. Sorry! Hopefully I'll see you soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yay! Finally an update! Sorry for the long wait, I had meant to get this up a couple weeks ago, but then I got a sinus infection, then I gashed my leg open at work and had to get stitches so I've mostly just been exhausted and slept every time I had a chance to work on, well, anything. On top of that, I am doing summer semester at school and things have been crazy with my classes and…yeah. It is a little shorter than I try to make them usually, but at least it is an update. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Chapter 11**

"Let's go Jets!" CJ and Parker cheered excitedly from behind the Jets' bench.

"Come on Max!" CJ shouted. Max and Christian had taken his and Parker's spots on the team for this season. He couldn't wait to see for himself how they worked together with the rest of the team. CJ and Parker had played on opposing teams from Christian and Max the majority of their childhood, so it was fun watching how great they were still without bothering to critique them to see how he and Parker could beat them in the next game.

Granted, he knew that he should probably be paying more attention to where the guy after them might be, but he was having more fun watching the game. Besides, Marcus and his parents were nearby behind him, the other squints were around the field and his godparents both had their guns and were willing to use them if it came down to it.

Parker whistled shrilly beside him (a skill he'd always wanted to learn but never succeeded in) as the Jets scored the first goal of the game just before time was called for half time.

"Hey Hodgins! Booth!" one of the guys from the other team called, jogging toward them as the teams head back on the field after the half.

"What's up, Sex?" Parker said with a grin as he bumped knuckles with the tall black kid that came over to say hi. They'd played on various teams together and Parker had gone to school with him for a considerable portion of his schooling.

"Not much. Sucks that coach won't let you play," he nodded to the Jet's coach.

"I know, man, right? Oh well, you should be happy. Means you actually stand a chance of winning."

He laughed and looked at CJ with an nod. "How you doing at your fancy new school?"

"It's...really dull. There is nobody there quite like you around, Sexton James," he joked. They'd had a running joke for years that Sexton was the most perfect individual in their schools (they had compared both CJ's school and Parker's school for the joke) and CJ and Sexton constantly tried to oneup each other in nearly everything. Though he was in Parker's school, he was in the same grade as CJ and they took many of the same classes. Parker had introduced them at a school soccer game one time and they had been fast friends ever since.

Parker nodded back toward the opposing team's bench. "You probably oughta head back. Your coach looks like he's about to have a conniption."

He made a face. "He's an ass, but he knows what he's doing. Anyway, I was just asked to give this to you," he held out a folded up piece of paper.

"What is it?" CJ asked, stopping Parker from taking it.

He shrugged. "Cory just asked me to give it to you when I noticed you guys were here." Cory was another guy that they had spent plenty of time running in the same circles as, though he actually went to a different school than both CJ and Parker. CJ glanced across the field and saw the lanky, chocolate haired boy nod to him with a smile. He returned the gesture and he and Parker both reached for the note.

As soon as Sexton had let go of the note, there was a semi-familiar tug behind his navel and everything went dark. After a quick, nauseating spin through space later, he landed hard on his knees before falling over as Parker crashed into his side.

"What the hell was that?" the Booth boy asked grumpily as he got shakily and carefully to his feet in the dark area that they landed.

"Portkey. But I have no idea where to." He couldn't sense any other magical items in the area. In fact, he couldn't sense anything. "There seems to be some sort of shield around this place. I've got nothing else."

Parker took a deep breath. "Great, okay. What do we know?"

"Besides the fact we are stuck somewhere probably with someone nearby who wants to kill us?"

He felt an elbow to his kidney, probably aiming for his ribs and missing in the dark. "Shut up, and start talking."

"I can't do both, but I'll choose the second order, thank you." Again the elbow hit him, this time in the arm. "It's dark, completely so. Indicating an interior room or a basement or cellar."

"It's cool, but not cold, which would suggest somewhere inside and insulated."

CJ stomped his feet a little before reaching down and feeling the ground with his hands. "Not completely insulated. The floor is dirt of some kind. Not quite sand, definitely not potting soil, but not clay either." He swore softly under his breath. "Dad would be able to tell us probably from feel alone, but I'm not that good."

Parker grinned into the dark. "You had too much fun with Bones," there was laughter in his voice, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Human bones are more interesting than insect carcases, they just are."

"So bugs aren't interesting?"

"Okay, I'd never say that. I am the son of the bug and slime guy after all. Bugs are awesome, just not as awesome as the human skeleton."

The younger boy grinned. "Weapons are still the best."

CJ found his best friend's hand in the dark and gave it a quick squeeze. Parker sighed and sat on the ground, understanding that CJ couldn't figure out a way to get out of here at the moment but didn't want to say anything out loud. The wizard sat down next to him on the right and leaned heavily against his side. "Weapons are the most fun to test, but they are definitely not the best," he continued the conversation as if nothing had changed in their knowledge, which, in a way, it hadn't.

"You alright?" Parker asked nearly silently, leaning back on his hands so CJ could lean against his side easier to fix the brace that had become skewed in the fall.

"Landed wrong," CJ breathed before hissing at the slight movement. "I hate Portkeys."

"Yeah, I can't see why anyone would like them." He sighed and, even more quietly, asked, "Do you think they are going to find us?"

"Oh yeah, they at least have a suspect now which means they have more possible locations. If there is only the one guy, which I am 99% sure that there is, then he won't try and take us both together."

"Unless he makes us do stuff to each other."

"Possible, but if anything opens, it will throw off the wards around the room and I might be able to do something. Victims were being taken every 3 days, we have at least 2 until he decides to do anything with us, assuming he keeps to his pattern."

"But he might not because we are who he was looking for the whole time."

"Yes, but we don't know if he was going against us because of us or because of our parents."

***

"Where the hell did they go!" Seeley asked furiously as he glanced over to where the boys had been sitting.

Before anyone could speak, Marcus came running over. "The black kid handed them a Portkey. I doubt he knew what it was because he looked shocked when they disappeared. It was keyed to take only them, I couldn't have stopped anything."

"Can you trace a portkey?"

"Only a legal one, which I highly doubt this is," Marcus said with a negative shake of his head. "I can't think of any government in the world who would give a Portkey to a non-magical being and there aren't any who won't ask for what purpose the Portkey is needed. Truth serums are required when answering. That is why there are so many illegal Portkeys out there."

Seeley flipped open his phone and dialed the office. "Send uniforms to all locations where George Wilson may be keeping my boys."

"George Wilson?" another parent next to them asked.

Hodgins recognized him from the many years of their son's playing together. "Hey, Brian. You haven't happened to see Wilson anywhere recently have you?"

"No, not since he coached the boys' team for those three weeks when they were little, but I don't make it out to the games much anymore. Corbin has mentioned seeing him a few times though, but he made it seem like it was very brief, in passing kind of things." Corbin had hung around the same circles as Parker and CJ for years and, though he was similar in build to both boys, as well as to all of the victims, he had probably been safe from the perpetrator because of his Asian looks from his mother. Without serious plastic surgery there is no way that he would have easily been able to be transformed to look similar to Parker or CJ.

"Did he say where?" Seeley asked anxiously. If he had been seen anywhere where there were children under 18, it was a violation of his parole and he could be arrested on that alone.

"Um...it was usually after soccer practice, I think. As I said, it was mostly in passing and I don't remember everything he said."

Seeley pulled out his phone and called the officer in charge of the arrest currently. "We've got him on violation of parole. No need to wait for visual of the boys." He started off the bleachers as he talked.

"Thanks Brian!" Jack called as he dashed after Seeley, both of them running full sprint toward the car.

**A/N: Yay! We finally know who it is! More information on Coach Wilson in the next couple chapters.**


End file.
